Uzumaki Civil War
by wacko12
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan has divided: One sets to defend while the other sets to conquer. Can the new generation of shinobi help their allies defeat these fallen humans?
1. Kids

**Team Kakashi**

**Kyo Uzumaki**

Age: 17

Gender: Boy

Hair Color: Spiky Red Hair

Eye Color: Blue but changes to pale blue when using Byakugan

Parents: Naruto and Hinata

Jutsu Type: Wind

Clothing: Red and Blue long sleeve jacket, half unzipped with a hood, black pants, combat gloves. Where's headband around neck.

Rank: Chunnin

**Riko Inuzuka**

Age: 17

Gender: Girl

Hair Color: Brown

Eye color: Black

Parents: Kiba

Partner: Kayo

Clothes: Coat like father except its white, wears headband around forehead.

Rank: Chunnin

**Masato Uchiha**

Age: 17

Gender: Boy

Hair Color: Dark Red

Eye color: Green

Parents: Sasuke and Sakura

Jutsu Type: Fire, Lightning

Clothes: Short sleeve grey vest, black combat gloves, blue pants. Headband on forehead

Rank: Jonnin

**Team: Konohamaru**

**Shikari Nara**

Age: 18

Gender: Girl

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Parents: Shikamaru and Temari

Jutsu Type: Wind

Outfit: Brown jacket, grey pants green sash, black combat gloves, headband on forehead

Rank: Jonnin

**Inodashi Yamanaka**

Age: 18

Gender: Boy

Parents: Sai and Ino

Clothes: Grey and Black short sleeve shirt, black pants, combat gloves, headband around waist

Rank: Chunnin

**Chotsu Akimichi**

Age: 18

Gender: Boy

Parents: Choji

Outfit: Same outfit as Choji but green. Headband on forehead

Rank: Chunnin

**Team Kurenai**

**Katsu Hyuuga**

Age: 16

Gender: Boy

Hair Color: Black (long)

Eye Color: Brown, light brown when using the Byakugan

Parents: Neji and Tenten

Outfit: Blue short-sleeve jacket, arm bandages, red shorts. Headband on forehead

Rank: Jonnin

**Teruo Ranpu**

Age: 16

Gender: Boy

Hair Color: Grey

Eye Color: Brown

Parents: Unknown

Jutsu Type: Fire

Outfit: Green and Purple Jacket, long green pants, headband around right arm.

Rank: Jonnin

**Aiko Hikaku**

Age: 17

Gender: Girl

Hair Color: Yellow

Eye Color: Blue

Parents: Unknown

Jutsu Type: Water and Lightning

Outfit: Short black pants, long-sleeve brown vest, arm comforters, headband around neck.

Rank: Chunnin

**Team Neji**

**Gina Mori**

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Hair Color: Red

Eye color: Yellow

Parents: Unknown

Jutsu Type: Earth, Water

Outfit: Red Jacket, long green pants, blue tank top, fishnet headband on left arm

Rank: Chunnin

**Suzume Uchiha**

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black Eyes

Parents: Sasuke and Sakura

Jutsu Type: Lightning

Outfit: Short sleeve black vest, short white pants, combat gloves, headband on forehead.

Rank: Chunnin

**Isamu Aburame**

Age: 17

Gender: Boy

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Parents: Shino

Outfit: White jacket, brown pants, black glasses, headband on forehead

Rank: Jonnin

**Team: Sasuke**

**Keiji Kangen**

Age: 17

Gender: Boy

Hair Color: Yellow

Eye Color: Green

Parents: Unknown

Jutsu Type: Fire, Lightning

Outfit: Short-sleeve grey vest, white shirt, fishnet, long black pants, headband over eyes

Rank: Jonnin

**Osamu Berugu**

Age: 15

Gender: Boy

Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Black

Parents: Unknown

Jutsu Type: Earth

Outfit: Dark Grey Jacket, Long brown pants, bandages around arm and hands, headband on forehead.

Rank: Chunnin

**Naoki Kasui**

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Parents: Unknown

Jutsu Type: Water

Outfit: Sleeveless blue vest with hood, black pants, blue wristbands, headband around forehead

Rank: Chunnin

**Sand Ninjas**

**Takeo**

Age: 17

Gender: Boy

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Parents: Gaara and Matsuri

Outfit: red coat, fishnet, red pants, grey wrist guards, headband on shirt

**Fumio**

Age: 18

Gender: Boy

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Black

Outfit: Grey jacket, grey pants, grey cap, black combat gloves, headband on cap

Parents: Kankuro


	2. Birth

**First actual chapter, enjoy**

Over the ocean was an island, filled with ruins of a once glorious city and surrounded by whirlpools. But some of the whirlpools began to part as ships came by and if you traveled deeper into the city, you could see people working to rebuild some of the buildings. There were mostly large tents set up and in some places, cottages were summon from scrolls. Other people were using scrolls to summon small houses to be used as hospitals or food vaults.

Only one building was fully repaired, showing signs of authority. It was painted blue and orange with four pillars around it. It had at least six floors on it and had a swirling circle on the top part of the building.

Inside in a large room were two people looking out the window, with hoods covering their faces. One of them, who by facial appearance was older said, "So far we have 300 of our clansmen here and at least over 500 other people who wish to join our village have arrived. I got reports about builders working on houses to be transported here via scrolls so we should have additional housing in a few weeks."

The younger man nodded. "We'll start assigning missions in two weeks, by then I want headbands and uniforms ready. Have Doriru keep tabs on what's going on with the escorts."

The older man bowed. "Yes, Naruto-sama" As he left he turned around to face the young man. "Naruto, I know it's not what you want but…"

Naruto wave his hand. "It's fine Uncle. I think it's good that I'm helping our clan rebuild itself."

The man smiled before heading off.

* * *

Deep within a room in an unknown location, there was a white throne, on top of a white platform. Sitting on the throne was a man, perhaps in his earlier twenties, with black spiky hair and tanned skin. He wore a long black coat and over it was a black cape. He slowly raised his head, revealing his three red eyes.

"Report" He said in a sly voice.

In the darkness a man was kneeling before the other. "My Lord, we've grown at least 2,000 more demon soldiers this past month. In three years we shall have grown enough to create ten regiments."

The man on the throne nodded, a content smile on his face. "Have our assassin teams continue looking for countries that we can invade easily. Then in seventeen years we shall began the rise of the Uzumaki Empire."

The other man nodded. "Yes Kuroi-sama"

* * *

In Konoha Hospital in one of the rooms lied Hinata Uzumaki, the former heiress of the Hyuga Clan, on a bed and out of breath but happy. She watched her friend Sakura Haruno walking into the room with something in her arms and with a smile on her face.

"Here you go Hinata, your little boy…" Sakura said as she handed Hinata the baby. The black hair woman stared down at the child with love in her eyes. The baby was fast asleep, cuddling up to her body's warmth, letting out small breaths. His eyes were closed, but he already had a small amount of red hair.

It had been two years since the 4th Great Shinobi War, two years since Naruto defeated Tobi and brought Sasuke back to the village. Two years since the Leaf Village had been fully restored, and two years since Naruto and Hinata became a couple. Many of their friends had been excited that the Hyuga heir had finally admitted her feelings and was now with the boy she loved. Many of their friends had also become couples too.

Unfortunately to the Daimyos of the Great Countries, Naruto was seen as a threat then a hero. Because of his quick rise to fame during the war, they worried he may try to overthrow them. So with the help from some of the civilian council members who still despised Naruto, along with the Hokage's advisors, they put Naruto into exile from the Leaf Village and the Fire Country all together. Along with that he was banned from entering the other Great Ninja Village.

But before this had been done, Naruto had made Hinata pregnant before he left. Many of the Hyuga elders tried to force the heiress to abort the child, but Hinata flatly refused even willing to take disownment. Though it did come to that, Hiashi, Hinata's father, still held love for his oldest daughter. So he used the Hyuga wealth to buy her a decent house and gave her enough money to support herself and her child. So she renounced the name of Hyuga and proudly took the name of Uzumaki.

Sakura watched as Hinata swayed the baby in her arms, happy for her friend. The only thing that was missing was the father, who could no longer come to Konoha. _"Damn Elders, Damn Daimyo"_ Sakura thought to herself as she squeezed her arm in anger, but did her best not to show it. Naruto saved the world from an evil and his reward was exile from the village he loved.

Her thoughts were cut off due to a mewling sound. The baby had begun to wake up and was softly grabbing onto Hinata's index finger. His eyes were squinted but anyone could tell that they were Hyuga's eyes, despite being blue instead of pale or grey.

'Just like his father' Sakura thought as she watched the newest mother stare at her child. Now the naming of the child came. "What are you going to call him?" She asked

Hinata looked up at Sakura for a moment before turning her attention back to her son, who had fallen back asleep. Gently she brushed the small amount of red hair he had with her slender finger.

"Kyo" She said with joy. "Kyo Uzumaki"

**Hope you liked that**


	3. The Attackers

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

As the image of Konoha comes into view, we zoom into the 3 story house of the Uzumaki residence, where we find Kyo Uzumaki sleeping peacefully, with drool coming out of his mouth. Beside his bed is a small table with several objects on them; his alarm clock, lamp his Konoha headband, a picture of his graduation class, his Mom and himself, and finally a picture of his Dad and Mom when his Father was still in Konoha. The moment his clock struck 8:00am it went off, scaring Kyo instantly.

"GOD DAMMINT!" He shouted as he slammed his fist on the clock, nearly breaking it. After that he sat up, scratched his head and let out a yawn. 'Well might as well get dress' He thought to himself as he began to pull on his pants. Then he grabbed his favorite jacket from his closet, stretched the hood a little before zipping it up halfway. After tying his headband loosely around his neck he took a last look of the picture of his Mom and Dad. He did a short pray and said, "Morning Dad" Before grabbing a sandwich his Mom made, his pack and went out the door.

His Mom, Hinata Uzumaki, gets up earlier then her son does. This is because she has a job at the Academy as an instructor and thus had to get up early in order to prepare for the day's lesson. Only on the weekends did they enjoy time together and after Hinata's lessons at the Academy. Their relationship was just like any other bond between a mother and their child, except they had to deal with scorn from some of the members of the Hyuga clan.

But today was a special day for Kyo, today was his first mission as a chunnin. He still remembers when he earned the rank only two weeks ago along with his teammate Riko, while his friend Masato became a Jonnin. Though he was happy for the Uchiha and his best friend, he couldn't help but be a little bit jealous. 'That's okay' He thought to himself. 'Because I'll be the next Hokage, just like my Dad wanted to be.'

Though Kyo took some qualities from his mother, such as politeness (sometimes), kindness (sometimes) and thinks before acting, it was his father whom he got his determination, positive thinking and the will to focus on his goal. He also idolized his father from the stories his mother told him about his dad. True a part of him despised the elders from exiling his dad and making his mother miserable (though she denied it), he knew that his dad would object for holding a grudge. Also the citizens of Konoha still saw Naruto as a hero and would admit it publicly too.

Because of that Kyo busied himself learning as much of his father's jutsus such as he learned his mother's fighting as he could, such as shadow clones, rasengan, summoning toads and everything else he could learn. He was even learning how to use Sage Mode. And it wasn't just his father's jutsus, but his grandfather's, the Fourth Hokage too. He already knew a lower class of the flying thunder god technique and some of his space-time jutsu too. As far as he was concerned, Kyo was fully armed and dangerous.

His thinking continued until he made it to the Hokage's mansion, where the rest of his team was waiting. Riko gave him a glare as he entered the Hokage's office. "You're late baka!"

Kyo just shot her a look. "Aw shut up Riko!" He said before standing beside Masato. Kakashi just sighed. 'Like father like son' He thought to himself before turning to face Tsunade. The Hokage just smirked before speaking.

"As you know there have been rumors about invasion on the Land of Spring." She said glumly. "Well I've just confirmed that not only are those rumors true, but that it has already happened."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Those rumors had only been spread since a month ago and now the entire country had been taken. "Even Yukigakure has been taken?" Kyo asked, shocked that their shinobi village was defeated.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes but we've confirmed that the current daimyo and a handful of soldiers and citizens managed to escape and are now asking for sanctuary, which the Fire Daimyo and I have agreed."

Masato spoke this time. "So they need someone familiar with the Fire Country to escort them."

Tsunade nodded. "Masato, since you are already a Jonnin, you shall command the team in this mission, while Kakashi accompanies you as a second team."

Masato nodded along with the others. Soon they were dismissed and went their separate ways to prepare for the mission. As Kyo walked back to his house, he made a mental note to leave a note for his mother. He was so focused on preparing that he didn't have time to stop himself just as he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, didn't see where I was going-" Kyo said but trailed off as he looked to see who he had bumped into. It was Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga Clan. The relationship between these two was strain. He knew that technically they were grandfather and grandson, but because of his mother being disowned from the clan and has heiress, they weren't related publicly. Still Hiashi, along with Neji, Hanabi, Neji's son Katsu and most of the younger Hyugas were friendly with them, which Kyo was grateful for.

"Hiashi-sama, good day." Kyo said. "Sorry for myself bumping into you."

Hiashi smiled. "No need Kyo-kun, I could tell you were focused on a different matter, a mission perhaps?"

Kyo felt more relax now talking to him. "Yes my first mission as a Chunnin is today so I was sort of focused on that instead of where I was going."

Hiashi nodded. "I see. Then I wish you good luck on your mission." The two bowed to one another and Kyo headed off to prepare.

On top of a building nearby where the conversation took place, a man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He wore a clock covering his entire body and a hood over his head. From what could be seen of his skin was that it was grey. He wore a mask with no eye holes on it and yet he gave off the feeling he could see what was going on around him. He watched as Kyo started to jump off of buildings towards his house.

"Kyo…Uzumaki" He muttered before disappearing again.

Two hours later team Kakashi was meeting at the front of Konoha's enterance. Riko was on top of her partner, Kayo while Kakashi, Kyo and Masato were standing on their own feet waiting for Kakashi to give the signal.

"Ok the group is about fifteen miles. Masato once we make contact, divide Riko and Kyo in what way seems fit." Kakashi said. The Uchiha nodded and soon all five headed out.

* * *

"Report" Kuroi said to two people as his head was hung low. One of the two people was normal human size, except his skin was pale and he had emerald eyes. His hair went down to his neck and was crimson red. He wore a zipped up black light leather coat. He wore blue pants and ninja shoes. His partner was much taller than him and was bulky too. He had tanned skin, no hair and black eyes. He wore a black long sleeve jacket and cargo pants and no shirt.

"Yes Kuroi-sama" The first man said before activating a large screen. "As you can see, we have conquered all of the Land of Spring, though some of its shinobis are still resisting." Then he flipped to an image of a large group of people walking down a road. "The Daimyo escaped along with a large group of people. With your permission, we shall pursue her."

Kuroi nodded. "Very well Hakuken" he said to the small man. "Gekido" He said to the large man. "Go and make sure they do not leave alive."

Both men bowed. "Yes Kuroi-sama"

* * *

Team Kakashi soon reached the head of the group from the Land of Spring. After a few minutes of checking their identity, they were allowed to see the Daimyo. Koyuki Kazahana hadn't changed much over the years. She still retains her long black hair and smooth slender skin. When she sees Kakashi she gives a small smile of greeting before getting off her carriage to greet them. "Kakashi-san, it has been awhile." She said

Kakashi did a bow, followed by the rest of the team. "Koyuki-sama, it's good to see you too. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

The Daimyo nodded sadly. "Yes the loss of our country was great. But I know that one day we shall reclaim it. I just pray my people will survive whatever harsh treatment they shall face from the invaders."

Kakashi turned towards his team. "I'm going to scout out the border to see if I can get an idea about the enemy. Masato you're in charge." Then he headed off, leaving Misato in charge.

Masato rubbed his hands. "Okay Riko, go to the front of the group and keep you're noise ready for any traps. Kyo stay here and guard the Daimyo personally I'll take up the rear."

That was when Koyuki got a better look at Kyo and nearly gasped. For a moment she thought she was looking at Naruto, but clearly it wasn't. Perhaps relatives or something?

She had to know. "Excuse me but are you related to Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked

Kyo raised an eyebrow at her. "You knew my Dad?"

Getting over her shock about the connection between these two Koyuki replied. "Yes I owe a great debt to him."

"Okay we should probably get going. I'm sure you guys can chat as we walk." Masato said

They had begun walking two hours ago and had made much progress towards Konoha. So far no one tried to bother them, not bandits, enemy ninjas nor those invaders. No word from Kakashi yet but his students were confident he could take care of himself.

His thoughts were suddenly caught off when there was a light from the front of the group. Going into battle mode he made his ways towards the front, already seeing Kyo heading there as well.

When they reached the front they spotted Riko staring at what appeared to be a portal. "Riko what happened?"

Riko shook her head. "I don't know this thing just came out of nowhere."

Soon two beings stepped out of the portal, staring down at the group. Hakuken had his hands in his coat pocket while Gekido cracked his knuckles. Soon Dageki noticed Kyo's headband. "Kononha eh?" He said.

Gekido smirked. "Now things seem to be getting interesting."

Masato pulled out his katana. "Kyo" He said

The red hair nodded. "Byakugan!" And now his eyes could see the enemy's chakra. He gasped, "Their chakra…its, its red."

Masato's eyes widened. "Red? Like demon chakra?"

Riko pulled out a kunai. "Who cares let's just kick their asses already!" Kayo gave a woof in agreement.

Masato turned towards the soldiers. "Quickly go back and take a different route, we'll hold them off!" The soldiers nodded and directed the people back.

Gekido laughed, "Ha! I like these guys. I'm going to enjoy crushing them." Then he opened out his arms and flexed his fingers. Then he lunged him forward and air, even part of the ground started to go towards the shinobi. The force was so great that Masato was being pushed back slowly. Masato began to form hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" And a giant ball of fire came out of its mouth towards Gekido. The wind slowed the attack down but the fireball continued to move towards its target.

But Gekido was not worried, instead he cried, "Air Quake!" And he unleashed a blast of air striking the fireball hard enough to send it back towards its user. The powerful wind was already blowing away rocks but the Konoha shinobi remained where they were. Kyo immediately formed a seal. **"**Toad Bowl!"

Out of a nowhere a giant bowl that had the picture of a toad appeared between them and the fireball. When the fireball struck the bowl it was quickly nullified by its resilient material. The impact resulted in a smoke filling up the road. Kyo used that moment to jump in the air and performed another set of seals.

"Wind Style: Air Shot Jutsu!"He cried as he unleashed a giant a fastball of wind towards Gekido and Dageki. Gekido raised his hand and managed to stop the attack easily. Then Kyo threw a kunai as the giant was focused on his jutsu. The kunai merely scratched Gekido's cheek, causing him to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! You'll have to do better than that kid." He shouted when he heard a noise.

"Piercing Fang!"Riko shouted as she and Kayo charged towards Gekido chest. Her attack him straight on pushing him back a few feet. Gekido coughed some blood before smacking Riko back. But she and Kayo had already jumped backwards, a smirk on their faces.

"How does that feel dumbass?" She asked as she got back into fighting position.

Gekido growled. "Grrrr, you bitch, I'm going to kill you! Quake Wave!"

Gekido swung his hand and a massive amount of wind headed straight towards the Kunoichi while Hakuken just watched. Riko managed to dodge it as Masato charged towards the giant, sharingan activated. Gekido launched a barrage of wind attacks, but Masato's eyes allowed him to dodge them all as he jumped into the air, sword drawn. He landed behind Gekido and stabbed his sword into his shoulder. Then he added chakra through the blade and was about to cut off his arm but Gekido grabbed him and threw Masato at Riko, both of them smashing into the ground.

Kyo landed alongside his friends. "Guys you okay?"

Masato rubbed his head as he got up. "Yeah we're good"

Kyo nodded and then proceeded to charge Gekido, who just laughed as his attempt. He began to suck in air to form a ball of it in his palm and prepared to fire. But just as he was going to fire Kyo disappeared into thin air. Gekido had a perplexed look. "What the-"

"Rasengan!" Kyo cried as he drove the attack into Gekido's back. Hakuken was a little surprise, but he calmed down when he saw the kunai Kyo had thrown earlier. 'It was one of the Fourth Hokage's Thunder God Technique kunai. So this boy has mastered it. But that would make him…"

Gekido coughed out blood as he staggered backwards, a hole in his jacket and a swirling mark on his back. Kyo on the other hand was shock. "Why aren't you down or the ground or better yet dead?"

Gekido glared at him while painting. "This body…an't just for show!" He yelled as he grabbed Kyo by the head and threw him towards his friends. Then he punched the air again. "Quake Punch!" And a massive ball of wind

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Someone shouted. Then a giant wall of earth appeared and blocked the attack. Before Gekido could figure out what happened, he was suddenly kicked in the face hard. His attacker followed it up with punch in the stomach and then getting kneed in the chin. Gekido managed to protect his face, thus forcing his attacker, who was Kakashi, to jump back.

Kakashi turned towards the trio and dog as they got back up into fighting position. "I guess you guys had some fun." The white hair man said.

Gekido painted, blood streaming down his face, but his glare was nonetheless deadly. "You…BASTARDS!" He shouted as he charged…

But was stopped by Hakuken who suddenly appeared there out of thin air. Everyone was shocked by his sudden appearance, even Gekido. "Hakuken…"

Hakuken said nothing at first, but turned around and opened a portal. "We're going." He said plainly.

Gekido's eyes widened. "What, I an't leaving until these four are-"

Hakuken looked at him then at Kakashi. "Please Gekido, in your current condition, you would be no match for those three along with someone like Kakashi. But before we leave…" Hakuken said as he turned to look at Kyo. "What is his name?"

Knowing whom he meant, Kyo responded. "My name is Kyo Uzumaki!" He yelled proudly.

Hakuken nodded and then pulled something out of his pocket, then threw it at Kakashi. The white haired shinobi caught it. When he looked at it, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, before turning to look at the two attackers. "You guys are…you can't be…"

Hakuken smirked as he headed into the portal, followed by a reluctant Gekido. Soon the portal closed, leaving three bewildered teenagers and a shocked sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did he give you?" Kyo asked as he helped Riko up.

Kakashi quickly put the object of question into his pocket. "Its nothing, lets just regroup with the group and make sure the Daimyo is okay."

* * *

The Mission was a success. The group and the Daimyo were escorted safely to Konoha. As Shizune was making arrangements for them, Kakashi's team headed towards their respectful homes after receiving their payment. Kakashi however remained in Tsunade's office to give his report. And Tsunade judged by the look in his eye it wasn't good.

"Tell me more about these two attackers." Tsunade said, her chin resting on her hands.

Kakashi nodded. "One was a large man, who did most of the fighting. The other was about my size and mostly watched. Both seemed very skilled."

"Do you think you could've taken them?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "I might've had a chance against the big one seeing the wounds he sustained. But I wouldn't bet my chances against the other. The way he acted, he definitely had the power to take me down, especially since I wasn't fully prepared to fight people like them. Their bodies are completely different from normal humans, chakra too."

Tsunade nodded, not liking that bit of information. "Any idea of who they might be?"

Pulling out the item he got, Kakashi placed it on the desk. "This gave me some insight but prepared to be shock. I still don't believe it."

When he removed his hands so Tsunade could see it, the Hokage's eyes widened. "That's, that's…"

Lying on her desk was a blue and black, swirling circle, the symbol of a certain clan. This was confirmed when Kakashi spoke. "Yes, they were part of the Uzumaki Clan."


	4. Investigate

**Next Chapter Enjoy!**

Masato had one hell of a day. His first mission as a Jonnin and he nearly gotten killed. It wasn't that he failed the mission, but he figured he should've done better in dealing with the giant man. Because of his father's past, he received a couple of glares from the older population of Konoha. But that didn't really demoralize Masato; he was intending on showing that the Uchiha were a proud clan of Konoha.

'At least I'm home now.' He thought to himself as he opened the door to the Uchiha compound. When he did he was greeted with the sight of his mother Sakura cradling his little two-year old brother, Ryuu. Unlike himself and his sister, Ryuu was identical to their father, same color hair and same color eyes. The only difference was that unlike Sasuke, Ryuu was all cheerful and happy.

Sakura finally noticed her eldest son at the doorway. "Hello Masato-kun, how was the mission?" She asked nicely.

"It was okay." The young Uchiha answered as he took off his shoes. "Ran into some bandits or something but we managed to take care of them." Ryuu suddenly noticed his older brother, and thus began reaching out to him. "Mas, Mas" he would keep saying, his young vocals not able to say his brother's full name.

"Can you take your brother for a moment? I need to get dinner ready before your sister returns home." Sakura said as she handed over the baby. Masato willingly took Ryuu into his arms, allowing the baby to rest his head against his brother's shoulder.

"No problem mom." He said before turning his attention towards his little brother. "So Ryuu did you have any adventures while I was away?" He asked, the response was a giggle and incoherent sentence.

Sakura had started cutting up some tomatoes. "So you said you ran into some bandits?" She asked.

Masato sat down on the kitchen table so he could better support Ryuu. "Well I guess I wouldn't call them bandits. More like the guys who took over the Land of Spring."

That got Sakura's attention. "Really? Were they strong?"

Masato let out a sigh as Ryuu played with his finger. "Well one of them didn't fight at all, but the other one managed to put up a hell of a fight. I think we would've been killed if Kakashi-sensei hadn't come in time." He said before adding to himself, 'Which means I have to get stronger for the next mission.'

"Well that's just like Kakashi-sensei, always coming in at the last moment to save the day." Sakura said, thinking of the fond memories she had when she was that age.

Masato didn't say anything, just continued playing with Ryuu when there was a noise at the door, followed by a loud, "Mom, I'm Home!"

Soon Suzume Uchiha entered the kitchen, her short black hair blowing in the breeze. She was an exact copy of her mother minus the hair color.

Sakura gave her daughter a quick hug, "Welcome home dear. How was training with Tsunade-sama?"

Suzume shrugged, "Heh, it was okay. She says I'm getting better at it though." She said before turning her attention to Ryuu. "Hi Ryuu! Did you miss your big sister?" She cooed as she lifted her little brother into the air, earning giggles.

Knowing that her sister was ignoring him on purpose, Masato grumbled. "I think you're forgetting somebody."

Pausing from what she was doing, Suzume gave her brother a glare. "Oh, hey teme."

Masato was now getting annoyed but managed to collect his cool. "You know just for that I think I won't tell you what Kyo said about you."

That got Suzume to shut up. It was obvious to those who been around her for so long knew that the Uchiha girl had a crush on the Uzumaki boy. Her family had different reactions to her obvious crush, except for Ryuu who was still too young to understand. Sakura thought it was adorable while Sasuke would complain about there being better boys rather than Naruto's kid, though he never said he disapproved. Masato just saw it as good material to use against her whenever they were having one of their quarrels.

Another factor Sakura had noticed that she informed Hinata of, is that Suzume would start acting like her when she had a crush on Naruto; shy and stuttering incoherent sentences. Hinata thought it was very sweet and would try and get the two to hang out more. Unfortunately Kyo had inherited his obliviousness from his father, though he wasn't as dense as Naruto and understood some signs of hints.

"Really?" Suzume said excitedly as she put Ryuu in his baby seat. "What did he say about me?"

Masato did his best to hide his grim. This was just too good. "I can't remember. Perhaps an apology might jog my memory."

Next thing he knew he was being held by his collar in his sister's hands. She gave him one of her mom's evil glares. "What. Did. He. Say. About. Me?" She asked angrily.

Masato gave a sly grin at her sister, clearly not intimidated. "I'm not hearing an apology." He said mockingly.

Their little spat was interrupted by rapid knockings at their door. Sakura, who saw a chance to separate the kids when she said. "Suzume-chan will you get that?"

Unable to deny her mother's request, Suzume unwillingly let go of her brother, giving him one last glare. When she went to open the door, she nearly screeched in surprise. Standing in front of her was none other then Kyo. "K-Kyo-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep her blush hidden.

Kyo just gave his famous lopsided smile at her, making Suzume blush even harder. "Hey Suzume-chan, is your mom home?"

She nodded furiously as the woman in question came into sight. "Ah, Kyo-kun, for what do we owe the pleasure?"

Kyo gave a wave at Sakura. "Hey Sakura-san. My Mom is making me pass the news that the Women's Party will be at our place tomorrow."

The Woman's Party was a little thing that Ino had invented, a party for the girls of the Konoha 11, including Temari and any other friends, on the day of the end of 4th Great Shinobi War. The locations would either be at some fancy restaurant or at one of woman's homes.

Sakura looked ok with the news. "Thank you Kyo-kun for letting me know" She said. Then an evil idea came to her mind. "Your mother wouldn't mind if I bring Suzume and Ryuu with me?"

The thought of being in Kyo's house made Suzume nearly faint. She gave her mother a disbelieving look while Masato was trying his best not to laugh.

Kyo scratched the back of his head. "Well I wouldn't mind if Suzume-chan and Ryuu-kun came" He failed to notice the red face Suzume was making. "And I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind. Also I think Temari-san was going to bring Toba and Shikari-san too."

Sakura nodded. "Very well, let your mother know that we'll be there." She said. Kyo gave a nod and then jumped off back to home. Suzume still had a look of horror on her face. Not even once had she ever been in Kyo's home. Sure she had gone with her mother to deliver supplies there, but she always head off before going a foot inside the place. And Kyo would be there too, she might even have to go into his room.

"Mom, why would you do something like that?" She exclaimed. Sakura said nothing, just gave her daughter a sly look and headed back to the kitchen. Masato watched the thing in amusement and turned towards Ryuu, who was sucking on his thumb. "We have a very entertaining sister Ryuu." Masato said with a smirk. Ryuu just clapped his hands cheerfully.

* * *

Kiba, with his mother Tsume and wife, Satomi, watched as their daughter Riko twirled her younger twin brothers, Kaito and Juro, around and around. Kayo was with Akimaru and Akemi, the parent dogs checking on their teen pup.

Once Riko put down her six-year old brothers, she collapsed between her parents. Kaito and Juro sat beside their mom, drinking their apple juice. Kiba began to speak as Riko sat up. "So I hear you and your team ran into some trouble on your mission."

Riko shrugged. "It was nothing Kayo and I couldn't handle. We even dealt some serious damage on this big jerk, hitting him hard in the chest, like this!" Using her fists colliding as an example. Tsume laughed, then began ruffling her granddaughter's hair.

"Just what I would expect from my oldest grandkid!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah nothing can stop big sister!" Kaito said while Juro nodded in agreement. Just then several Kikaichu bugs began flying around them, meaning only one thing.

"Isamu-kun is here!" Riko shouted as she ran up to greet her friend at the front door. Isamu Aburame was the son of Shino Aburame and the closes friend of Riko Inuzuka. The two had met when their fathers had come to a reunion of the Konoha 11. Since then the two hanged out a lot that it they got to know each other and form a good friendship. Kiba didn't mind that his daughter friends with son of one of his teammates, but that didn't mean he couldn't be protective.

"I'm just going to go over the rules with the kid one more time." Kiba said as he got up and went inside the house. Satomi rolled her eyes and followed her husband, leaving only Tsume and the twins. Juro watched the whole thing in curiosity before asking. "Grandma, why does Daddy talk to Isamu whenever he comes over?"

Tsume just laughed before pulling her two grandsons closer to her. "Well you see pups, your Dad cares about Riko and will kick any boy's butt if they mean to harm her."

The twins seem to understand before Kaido said. "So does that mean we get to kick their butts to?" He asked. "Yeah because we don't like it when big sister is unhappy." Juro said.

Tsume laughed before giving both of them a kiss on the heads. "I'm sure your sister can take care of herself. But its good to know she has such caring brothers."

* * *

"Were you able to confirm who they were Doriru?" Naruto asked the hooded grey skin man who stood before his desk in his office. Beside Naruto's left side was his uncle and the younger brother of Kushina, Yasei Uzumaki.

"Yes I managed to require the identities of the two demon Uzumaki's who attacked your son's team." The man named Doriru said. "One was Commander Gekido Uzumaki, and the other was General Hakuken Uzumaki."

Yasei let out a low whistle. "Damn a Commander is one thing but sending one of the five Generals…that's something else."

Naruto nodded. "True but I've fought Hakuken a couple of times. Most likely he was sent by Kuroi to check out the abilities of the Konoha shinobis. Whom I'm sure you've identified."

Doriru nodded. "Yes it was team Kakashi, including your son Kyo Uzumaki."

Yasei didn't miss the tense muscle that Naruto just gave out. He knew of all the people of the revived Uzushiogakure that Naruto was still resentful from being banished from Konoha, being separated from his lover and child. Nevertheless Naruto managed to compose himself before speaking.

"Excellent work Doriru, but I want you to separate yourself to spy on multiple things. Send two of yourselves to spy on the outpost you found, one to spy on the route or shinobi use, and one to keep an eye on my son. I want your real body here at all times, understood?"

Doriru bowed. "Yes Naruto-sama" he said before heading out the door. Naruto turned towards Yasei.

"I want more sentries on the village walls. Also will postpone any missions for a while until I can decide what to do with five great Shinobi Villages. Which ninjas are currently out on missions?"

"Only Torio-kun and Ginou. And they're returning from their mission, should be here in two days or one if they don't run into any problems.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the reports with an irritated expression on her face. Shuffling through some papers was Shizune, Tonton pushing some boxes too. Shizune wiped some sweat off her forehead before looking at the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, just for the sake of curiosity, what will digging through these old files from like sixteen or fifteen years ago?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade looked up towards her attendant. "The reason is that they may be connected to the two Uzumaki's who attacked Kakashi's team. Here the reports read that large groups of people from different villages, with no relationship to each other, have been traveling towards some place off the coat of the Fire Country. And another thing is that many of these people had red hair, which was a common trait among the Uzumaki Clan."

"So why have you've done nothing about it?" An unwelcome voice asked. Entering the room were the Elders Homaru and Koharu, former teammates of the late Third Hokage. It was no secret that the two disagreed with Tsunade on many matters, especially banishing Naruto.

"I'm having it investigated, that's what I'm doing." Snapped Tsunade, hoping they would leave. Instead Shizune had to back to the side as the two elder ninjas approached the Hokage's desk.

"And then what will you do?" Koharu asked. "This is a serious case. If the Uzumaki Clan are indeed regrouping and have already invaded a country then that means they have gain new abilities if the soldiers they used as described by Kakashi are true."

Tsunade frowned, not liking where this is going. "Until we have more proof, I'm not about to announce that we face a new threat after eighteen years of peace." She said.

Koharu crossed her arms. "You're just worried that Naruto may be involved in this."

The elders, giving Homaru the moment to speak, easily saw Tsunade's facial expression to that response. "If the Uzumaki Clan is indeed the ones responsible for this, then it's a high chance that Naruto is with them as well, and thus a reason to act swiftly in locating them, not confirming if they or aren't the Uzumaki Clan."

"Enough!" Shouted Tsunade as she slammed her fist on the desk. "As Hokage my decision is final. And I will not do anything rash that may threaten the safety of the village." Then she let out a breath and sat back down. "I will summon a meeting with all the Clan Leaders and Civilian Leaders, you two are welcomed as well. I shall inform them of this discovery but that it shall be kept a secret until further proof. Is that understood?"

Seeing how they couldn't sway her, the two elders left the room without a word. Once they were outside the office did they discuss amongst themselves. "Tsunade is right, perhaps we are acting a bit to rash about routing out these invaders." Homaru said.

Koharu crossed her arms. "Rash or not, this is a force that managed to conquer a country. We can't take any risks. Also there may be a good chance Hinata Uzumaki might be involved."

Homaru had to admit, that was a bit too much. "You don't honestly believe she could be connected to this. She gave birth at least a year since Naruto was exiled."

"Her son was part of the team that ran into those two fighters." Koharu said. "And besides it seems they've taken an interest in the young Kyo. As far from the medical records on his body and chakra levels that we managed to acquire he might posses the Uzumaki Clan's longevity and special sealing abilities. He is our only defense in case they should attack the village." Koharu explained.

Finally understanding what she meant Homaru said. "You wish to keep watch over him while he's in the village."

Koharu nodded. "Only to make sure he hasn't been leaking information. And we should try and restrict the missions he receives outside the village."

* * *

Kuroi Uzumaki tapped his chin with his index finger. "Tell me more about this Kyo Uzumaki."

Hakuken had returned from the mission and while Gekido was getting himself fixed up, the General of the 4th Imperial Uzumaki Core was reporting to Kuroi.

"The boy was an exact replica of Naruto Uzumaki, minus the change in hair color and eyes." Hakuken said. "He also seemed to possessed a full understanding of wind jutsu and the Fourth Hokage's techniques. But it appears he had no clue who we were, so Konoha must not yet be informed of our existence."

Kuroi nodded, thinking of everything. "Thank you Dageki, you may go now."

The General bowed and began walking out of the room. As he did Kuroi thought over the new information. Could this give him an advantage or disadvantage? Did Naruto know he had a son? Could the child be useful to him?

"You know you should be careful when you think to much." A sly voice said from the shadows.

Kuroi turned his head around and saw a man about seven feet tall walk out. He wore a pink cloak with flowers on it. Underneath it was a blue short sleeve shirt with a white collar. He wore blue pants and sandals too. His skin was pale, his hair was combed red and he wore shades over his eyes.

Kuroi smiled. "As Emperor of the Uzumaki Empire, its my job to think Soba."

Soba gave a grin before bowing. "As your head of Intelligence and personal advisor, I was only offering a suggestion Kuroi-sama."

Kuroi nodded, then leaned against his throne. "While you're here Soba, I would like if you send out a platoon of Night Walkers to head towards Konoha. I want them to retrieve this Kyo Uzumaki and bring him here. Put Captain Sunnari in charge of the mission."

Soba bowed. "As you command Kuroi-sama."

* * *

In the village of Yugakure, the village hidden in the Hot Water, a team of Konoha shinobi's could be seen heading into a restaurant. They were team Sasuke, lead by the Jonnin Sasuke, along with its members Keiji Kangen, Osamu Berugu and Naoki Kasui entered the restaurant, the two latter with hungry looks on their faces. With Keiji it was hard to tell because he had his headband over his eyes.

A few minutes later the four were seated a table, eating dangos, salads and hamburgers. Osamu, the most childish of the team was eating his burger in a sloppy manner. Sasuke and Keiji ignored it like it was an everyday thing; the flying sauce everywhere however grossed out Naoki. "Osamu can't you at least show some mannerism like the rest of us?"

Osamu took a swallow of his burger. "Hey I haven't eaten anything in hours I have full rights to eat like this."

Keiji just shook his head while Sasuke smirked at his student's antics. As he took another bite of his salad something caught his ears. "We should…if we don't…Naruto-sama will be…"

That name was enough to catch Sasuke's attention. He turned around to find the source of the voices. His eyes landed on two men at the other end of the restaurant. One wore a blue cap with his village symbol was attached to it. A hole was obviously in the back because a small amount of green hair was sticking out. He looked like he could be in his early twenties and had a fuzz of hair on his chin. He had deep blue eyes and tan skin. He wore a black coat and underneath it a blue shirt and green pants. Standing by his side was a giant scroll and three swords.

The other man had a combination of red and white hair. From the looks of it his eyes were also blue and he had tan skin. He wore a purple leather jacket with long sleeves that had zippers at the shoulders, along with black pants. From what he could see of the neck, there were blue lines sticking on to his skin.

Sasuke couldn't help but get a suspicious feeling off of them. Something wasn't right and he felt like he should investigate. He watched the two leave the restaurant and few minutes later Sasuke decided to follow.

"Keiji" he said as the said person turned towards him. "I want you and the others to head back to Konoha once you're done eating."

"What about you sensei?" Keiji asked as he watched Sasuke walk off. Osamu and Naoki watched as their sensei left the building. All three of them looked at each other until Osamu continued eating.

**Review**


	5. Surprise Attack

**Next Chapter enjoy and review!**

Torio and Ginou had already exited the village and were jumping off of trees towards Uzushiogakure. That's when Torio felt a presence from behind. "Ginou…" He said

The swordsman nodded and pulled out one of his katanas, the one with a white blade, and swung it hard, "Sword Style: Iron Slash!" He shouted and lightning shot out of the blade towards a couple of trees. Just as the lightning struck Sasuke jumped out of the trees, forming some hand signs, "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Ginou jumped out of the way as the massive ball of fire collided with Torio. Sasuke threw three shurikens at the swordsman, who managed to deflect them all.

"Katon: Fire Stars!" Someone shouted and soon dozen flaming stars headed straight towards Sasuke. Sasuke managed to dodge them by jumping into the air. He looked up and saw it was Torio who did the jutsu. No signs of burns could be seen on his body however. 'I've could've sworn I got him with my fireball. Even if he did dodge it he must have taken some damage.

It didn't take long for Torio to identify the Konoha shinobi. "You're Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha."

Sasuke smirked, then activated his sharirgan. "You know me, but I don't know you." He said. Then he looked at Torio's headband, with a swirling circle as the symbol. "Nor do I know what village you come from."

Torio began to unzip the zippers on his sleeves, letting them drop to the ground when he was done. Doing so he revealed that he had blue lines running down his arms, like a pattern of sorts. "Why do you want to know?" He asked

Sasuke pulled out his Kusanagi, getting into a battle position. "You said a name I'm familiar with. Naruto, and I only know one Naruto in the world. I want to find out if it's the same person."

Torio smirked and began to form some hand signs. "And if we refused to tell you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Then I'll have to force you!"

Torio finally finished his jutsu. "Katon: Swirling Fireball Jutsu!"

Then he unleashed a large spinning, blue flame, heading straight towards Sasuke. The Uchiha was almost shock for a moment. 'Blue fire?' He thought but he snapped out of it and formed his own hand signs. He unleashed another Great Fireball to counteract his opponent's. When the two collided it was at first a stalemate. But soon the blue flame managed to overpower the red and was heading straight for Sasuke.

Fortunately Sasuke was prepared, because the moment the flames struck him he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

'A shadow clone!' Tario thought to himself. Then he sensed something behind him and turned around to see Sasuke jump out of the trees.

"Amateratsu!" Sasuke shouted as he activated his Mangeyoku Sharirgan. The black flames appeared and struck Torio quickly, engulfing him. The ninja roared in agony as the black flames covered his lower half and his legs. Sasuke just watched as the flame continued to go. "Well since he's done for I'll take you swordsman." Sasuke said as he went to go and face the other ninja…

…And suddenly he attacked him from behind with swords in both hands. Sasuke had barely enough time to raise his own weapon to block it. But he managed to stop one of the swords. But then Gidou raised his other sword, the grey one, and shouted, "Sword Style: Heavy Pound!"

When the second sword struck, it was if 10 tons of iron struck Sasuke's sword. So strong that Sasuke made small crater just from the weight of it. 'What's with this guy's weapon?' Sasuke asked himself as he jumped back from the opponent.

Gidou then took the sword in his right hand and yelled, "Sword Style: Whipping Serpent!"

He slashed the sword and a slim lighting bolt headed straight towards Sasuke, when suddenly…

"Earth Style: 1 Layer Brick Wall Jutsu!" A familiar voice shouted. A large Stonewall with markings appeared between Sasuke and the lightning. Once the lightning struck it, the Stonewall was destroyed, but Sasuke managed not to get hit.

The Uchiha turned and saw that Keiji, Osamu and Naoki were standing before him. "What are you three doing here? I told you to head back to Konoha." Sasuke exclaimed.

Osamu smirked. "Sensei, if you're going to do something like this, then of course we're going to follow you."

Gidou watched the whole thing and let out a sigh. "Oi, Torio, you gonna join in or not?"

Sasuke was about to say he couldn't but what he saw next seriously shocked him. The black flames began to disappear off of Torio's body, actually they were being devoured by blue flames coming off his body. 'Those blue flames again.' Sasuke murmured as he watched Torio get back up.

Even his students were taken aback. "S-sensei, I thought those flames, Amateratsu, was suppose to inextinguishable?" Naoki stuttered.

Once the last bit of black flames were gone Torio stood up, blue flames still coming off his body. "Sasuke" he said in a calm tone as he raised his hand. "You possess the black flames of Amaterasu." Then a blue fireball appeared in his hand. "I possess the undying blue flames of the Phoenix."

* * *

Hinata opened the door and was greeted with the sight of his cousin's wife and son. "Tenten-chan, Katsu-kun, welcome." She said cheerfully.

The weapon mistress and her 16-year old son gave smiles as they entered the house. Then Tenten spotted Sakura, Ino and Temari, who was holding her 9 month year old son, Toba while Sakura was holding Ryuu.

"Hey everyone sorry we're late, Katsu-kun wanted to bring his explosive weapons but I kept telling him not to because I didn't feel like having your house half destroyed."

Katsu looked a little embarrassed what his mom said while the other women just giggled. Pitying the poor boy Hinata pointed towards the backyard. "Kyo-kun is outside training and the girls are sitting outside."

Katsu bowed, "Thank you Hinata-san, I think I'll go and see what Kyo is doing."

"I'll go with you." Temari said as she got up. "Toba here is getting cranky, probably wants to be with his sister." To prove it, little Toba began squirming in his mother's grip.

As they left Tenten sat down and took an apple while Hinata sat next to Sakura. "So how is Kyo anyway?" Tenten asked as she took a bite of the apple.

"He's doing fine, though the fact he's always training worries me." Hinata said.

Ino giggled. "He's just like his father, always working hard to get stronger."

"I'm sure Naruto would've been proud of Kyo's achievements and how well he's grown." Sakura commented.

Hinata nodded sadly, the words reminding her of Naruto and how he could no longer come back to the village. She didn't even know where he was or if he was still alive for that matter. Kyo though could tell she was depress and would do anything to make her happy.

* * *

Sitting on chairs in a corner were Shikari Nara, Suzume Uchiha and Riko Inuzuka. The three girls were chatting while Kyo was doing target practice. While Riko and Shikari were talking about Riko's mission, Suzume was taking quick looks at Kyo, admiring how he trained. This didn't miss Shikari's eye. "Hey Suzume do you like what you see?" She asked jokingly.

Surprised by the unexpected question, Suzume began to freak out. "I-I-I-I h-h-have no idea what-what you're talking about Shikari-senpai!" She stuttered. The other girls just laughed at their friend's hysteria. At that moment Ketsu, Temari and Toba came out of the house. Ketsu walked towards Kyo while Temari came over to the girls. "Shikari-chan, will you take your brother for a while?" Temari asked.

"Sure Mom" she said as she took Toba into her arms, resulting in the baby to cooed happily. As Temari was leaving, Shikari gave a kiss on her brother's forehead. "Hello Toba-kun, are you happy to see your big sis?" She asked in a baby voice. Despite being sometimes strict, bossy and to boy's cases, a pain, Shikari absolutely adored her baby brother. He was perhaps the only person to be spared the wrath of not just his sister, but his mother and grandmother, Yoshino Nara.

"Kami Shikari-senpai, little Toba has you wrapped around his little fingers." Riko joked as she took a bite of an apple.

Shikari shrugged. "So, my brother is just too cute to be ignored!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her face against Toba's cheek, her black hair mixing with his yellow hair. Toba gurgled and patted his sister on the cheek.

While the girls were talking among themselves Ketsu had taken out his scroll and was showing the various new weapons he had to Kyo. "Check it out Kyo, a Shuriken launcher, fires twelve shurikens at the same time." Ketsu stated proudly as he showed the device.

Kyo looked at the thing and was impressed. "Cool Ketsu, have you tried it out yet?"

Ketsu shrugged. "I just got it so no. But I'm already thinking about trying to add explosive tags to them." He said as he sealed it back into the giant scroll.

Unbeknownst to them in the trees, hidden in the darkness, several eyes were watching them, belonging to odd looking ninjas. They wore full black clothes with black masks and goggles with red lenses and had medium lengths katana strapped to their backs. One of them looked different however, signaling him as the leader. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt and black pants. He had a black bandana wrapped around his head, covering his short red hair. His eyes were yellow and when he grinned his teeth looked like fangs.

"Sir, shall we move in?" One of the ninjas asked.

Sunnari Uzumaki smirked as he watched the teenagers interact. "We'll wait for a while until a few of them have left. Then we'll move in and capture Kyo, kill the others though."

The mothers were laughing when there was a loud knocking at the door. Hinata went to answer it and when she had opened it a crack, Masato burst inside, panting heavily. He has sweat running down his face and a look in his eyes of pure terror.

Sakura immediately noticed this, walking up to her son. "Masato what happened?"

When the young Uchiha caught his breath he responded. "Mom, Dad's team just got back, but their condition…"

Sakura felt a chill run over her back as she figured what her son was saying. "Where is he?" She asked.

"The hospital, Tsunade-sama ordered me to find you as soon as I could." Masato said

* * *

A few minutes later, both Mother and son were heading out towards the hospital. The others were left wondering what could've happened.

"I wonder who've could've taken down someone like Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Tenten shook her head. "I don't know but hopefully Sakura will be able to tend to them." She said.

Soon they had gone back to what they were originally doing. Though the boys had gone back out to train Shikari , after handing Toba back to her mother, had different ideas, as she pulled Suzume and Riko to the side.

"Guys follow me." She said as she took them upstairs. Their questions were answered when the stopped in front of a certain door, much to Suzume's horror. "This is…"

"Yep, Kyo's room." Shikari said in mischievous tone. Riko was rubbing her hands in anticipation while Suzume was barely standing. "Alright what are we waiting for?" Shikari said as she opened the door with her hand.

"Finally now I can find some dirt on the bastard." Riko said excitedly.

"Wait, wait!" Suzume exclaimed just as Shikari turned the knob. "I don't think we should be doing this, not without permission."

Shikari rolled her eyes. "Come on Suzume, don't tell me that you never wanted to go inside Kyo's room?"

Suzume blushed at the thought, but before she could speak the Nara girl had already opened the door…

…And was nearly struck by a fist. The girls managed to jump back as their foe came fully into the hallway. "Who the hell are you?" Shikari asked as she pulled out her duel fans.

Sunnari smirked as he formed hand signs. "Futon: Flower Blower!"

Suddenly a gust of wind with flower pedals struck them, blowing back Riko and Suzume while Shikari stood her ground. "Futon: Double Open Doors Jutsu!" She cried and waved her duel fans, creating another gust of wind that counteracted the first one. "Riko, Suzume go and warn the others, I'll handle this guy."

The sound of fighting downstairs caught their attention, making them realize there was more then one attacker. "Shit, look likes the moms have their plates full already." Riko said as she pulled out a kunai with a smoke bomb attached to it. Sunnari smirked and performed another hand sign. "Choking Punch!" Then his right hand began to form into a ball of green gas. Then he struck the kunai with it just as the smoke bomb went off. The three girls used that time to make a run for the stairs. They had just made it when all of a sudden Shikari suddenly collapsed. "Shikari-senpai!" Riko and Suzume cried as they watched the older girl fall to the ground.

Shikari tried to get up but her body wouldn't respond. 'My legs…feels so numb. Some kind of poison gas.' She thought as Riko came to pick her up. Suzume stood between them and Sunnari and formed hand signs. "Raiton: Shocking Tendrils Jutsu!"

Multiple small lightning bolts began moving on the ground towards the smoke, and a few seconds later a loud grunting sound could be heard. "That will slow him down but not for long." Suzume cried as she helped Riko pick up Shikari. They headed downstairs and saw that things were more hectic then they thought.

Hinata was using her Gentle Fist style and had already taken down two of the Night Walkers and was engaging a third. Tenten was armed with two kunais and was using them to deflect the Night Walker's sword attacks. Ino was covering Temari, who was using one hand to hold a kunai and the other to carry a crying Toba.

Her left right leg began to feel better, so Shikari was able to move better. "Mom!" She shouted as she and the other two girls approached the older women.

Temari ran towards her daughter. "Shikari, are you three alright?"

Shikari nodded as she took Toba from her mother. "Yeah just ran into some trouble upstairs. Where are the boys?"

As if on cue, Kyo and Ketsu came crashing into the living room, their Byakugans activated. Five more Night Walkers followed after them. One had tried to take a swing at Kyo but Kyo used Gentle Fist to deflect the attack and jabbed his fingers into the man's stomach, knocking him back a bit. Ketsu pulled out a sword from his scroll and deflected an attack, then took another swing, slashing the Night Walker's chest.

"Kyo-kun, Ketsu-kun!" Hinata shouted. The two boys heard her and ran towards the women, getting into a defensive position with them.

There were ten Night Walkers surrounding them when suddenly a large amount of gas came pouring through the air. Soon the gas began to take shape and reform in Sunnari, who had a pissed off look on his face.

"I was ordered to take Kyo and Hinata captive, but I don't think Kuroi-sama will mind if I leave you a little bit numb." He growled.

Then out of nowhere a voice shouted. "Doton: Stage Swapping Jutsu!"

As if the floor was alive, all the people inside the house were thrust outside. The few people who were walking outside at the time suddenly began to notice the two groups.

Then popping out of the ground was Doriru, standing between Kyo's group and Sunnari's. Then the cloaked man formed another hand signs. "Doton: Ground Pikes Rise Jutsu!" And multiple pikes came out of the ground, many of the impaling the Night Walkers, killing them instantly. Only Sunnari managed to avoid them by turning into gas. As he landed somewhere else he cried. "Gas Missiles!" And two clouds of gas launched straight towards Doriru. But the grey skin man merely blew the fast moving clouds to the side with his bare hands, much to Sunnari's shock. Before the Uzumaki could react, Doriru formed another hand signs. "Doton: Brown Coffin Jutsu!"

Suddenly a coffin shape like box came out of the ground and closed in on Sunnari, trapping him inside before he could escape. Then Doriru walked up to the coffin and locked it with a seal. The others just stared in shock and awe at the speed that the hooded man showed to defeat so many enemies.

Kyo helped his mother up as he asked. "Who-who are you?"

Doriru turned around so he could face them, though with his faceless mask on that was hard to do. "I am-"

But before he could finish his sentence two long chains wrapped themselves around his body, stopping him from escaping. Soon two ANBU ninjas appeared, holding the ends of both chains. "You're coming with us Uzumaki." He said.

Kyo was so shocked that the ANBU called the hooded man an Uzumaki that he didn't notice four more ANBU appeared around him. Two grabbed his arms, snapping Kyo out of it. "Hey what the-"

"And you're coming with us Kyo Uzumaki as well." The ANBU officer said again.

Hinata tried to reach her son, but the two remaining ANBU ninjas cut her off. "Wait what are you doing with my son?" She asked harshly.

"Taking him in for questioning, while the rest of you come with us to see the Hokage." One of the ANBU ninjas said.


	6. Moving Out

**Enjoy and Review**

As Torio and Ginou got off the boat they stared at the large blue and orange gate on the southern side of Uzushiogakure, Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides. A sense of happiness flowed through the two shinobis as they were finally home.

Waiting for them at the gate's entrance were three men, one of them who appeared to be in his forties, the second one appeared to be in his thirties, and the last one in his twenties. The older man was leaning against the wall and had a messy set of short red hair and some fuzz sticking out of his chin and upper lip. He wore a blue grayish jacket, unzipped, with a green shirt under it that held the Uzumaki Clan's symbol. He wore black long pants and combat gloves. His Uzushiogakure's headband was around his neck. The man had a bored look on his face and looked half asleep.

The second older man wore a sleeveless shirt underneath a sapphire blue jacket, the normal Uzushiogakure uniform, with no sleeves as well. He had spiky, thin blue hair and two scars running down the left side of his lip. Beside him was a giant battle bat with markings on it. Around his lower arms and hands were bandages. His headband was around his forehead. The last man had a calm look on him. He had dark brown hair and tied it in a ponytail going upwards. He wore a long sleeve blue coat zipped up all the way towards his neck. His headband was also around his neck.

Ginou waved his hand at them. "Oi, Kakaru, Kichiku-senpai, Shashu-san! What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Kichiku, the man who was in his thirties, wave back and said. "Well Kakaru and I are on guard duty. Shashu-san is here because he felt like it."

Torio looked up at the forty-two year old man. "By the way Shashu-san, what is one of the Warlords doing here?"

In the long years since the Uzumaki clan was scattered, a few had managed to become very successful in their lives, gaining riches and influences. These heritages were passed down to their descendants, and today there are only nine Uzumaki members outside the village whose riches is equal to a single shinobi village. They might run an international business, a village, or perhaps even a crime organization. Naruto reorganized them to form the 9 Uzumaki Warlords. They were perhaps some of the most powerful members of their clan, second to only the Uzukage. Their wealth helps contribute to the village's economy, and in return the village's shinobi serve missions for them.

Shashu sighed before responding, "Naruto-sama called a meeting of the Warlords and other high clan members to come together, no excuses. I'm the second one here, the first being Gyorui-dono."

Torio and Ginou looked at each other, shocked. Usually Naruto-sama didn't care how many of the Warlords came for a meeting. If he were to call a meeting with no excuses, then it had to be serious. The last time he called such a meeting was when they were planning their first offensive against the Uzuteikoku (Whirlpool Empire).

"Any idea why?" Torio asked.

Shashu shrugged. "Wouldn't say. But its probably big if he is calling no excuses."

Kakaru then spoke up. "You guys had probably head over to the Uzukage's mansion and report that you've arrive."

The two nodded and began their way towards the mansion.

* * *

"Oi. Gyorui it's been awhile!" Naruto exclaimed as he and the other man shook hands. The Warlord had red brownish hair that was tied into a small ponytail at the end. His skin was tan and a noticeable feature was the scar running down his left eye. He wore a red, orange kimmino underneath a long brown coat.

"It's good to see you also Naruto-sama." Gyroui said as he bowed. Suddenly Doriru came in, his head hung low. Realizing that he had bad news, Naruto looked at Gyroui. "Excuse me but I need to speak with him Gyroui."

Not arguing, Gyroui bowed and left the office as Doriru came in. Naruto sat in his chair and got comfortable. "Something up Doriru?" He asked.

The hooded man nodded. "Yes Naruto-sama. One of my other halves has been captured by Konoha ANBU."

Naruto's eyes widened. "When? How?"

"Last night. Your lover's residence was attacked by a group of the Empire's Night Walkers led by a Captain. My other half managed to defeat them, but he was captured by the ANBU. Then they took your son somewhere and the others to the Hokage's mansion." Doriru reported.

Naruto sighed. "I was hoping to avoid any confrontation until we had made a decision. But with this we have no choice." Naruto then stared at Doriru, "Have a messenger hawk sent to Konoha about a true. Also notify your other half about this too. Share them information that I tell you."

Doriru bowed. "Yes Naruto-sama." As he left Torio and Ginou entered. "Ah, Torio, Ginou, I assume that the mission was a success?"

Torio nodded. "Yes Naruto-sensei. We were able to obtain the Sealing Scroll of the Sage of the Six Paths. Ginou."

The swordsman placed the scroll on the ground and opened it, revealing hundreds of different sealing techniques. Naruto shook his head in approval. "Good work you guys, head downstairs and you'll receive your payment. Also how come you didn't take Rinsei with you?"

The two Jonnin's eyes widened as they stared at one another. "I thought you said she was sick?" Torio asked Ginou. Ginou thought for a few seconds before a sense of dread came over him. "I don't think I told her about the mission."

And just at that moment there was a loud feminine voice that cried, "GINOU!" And soon someone marched into the office. She was at least the size as the boys, though a few inches shorter. Her yellow hair went down to her neck while a few bangs were in front of her eyes. Her eyes were blue like most of the other people in the village. She wore white and orange thin jacket with long sleeves, currently unzipped, which revealed a red shirt with the Uzumaki symbol also her sizable bust. She wore black and orange long pants and currently had a pissed off look on her face.

Ginou backed away slowly. "R-Rinsei-chan! Wait I can explain-"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" She shouted, charging straight towards him. Ginou screamed in terror and immedeatly jumped out the window and ran for his life, with the angry Kunoichi on his tail.

Naruto and Torio just stared at the whole scene, with sweat drops going down the back of their heads. Naruto sighed before turning his attention on Torio. "So anything else happen on your way back?"

Torio shrugged. "We ran into some Konoha shinobi, but we took care of them." He said casually. But the look Naruto gave back in return was one of shock. "What?" Torio asked confused.

* * *

Tsunade listened to the report from the ANBU ninjas who apprehended the hooded man. Outside her office was Hinata, waiting for news of her son. The rest of Konoha 11 was at the hospital with their kids. But instead of congratulating them, Tsunade was scolding them.

"Who the hell gave you the order to spy on the Uzumaki residence?" Tsunade demanded.

"It-it was Koharu-sama and Homura-sama's order to spy on them for any suspicious activity Hokage-sama." One of the ANBU said.

Tsunade made a pissed off noise. "I should've guessed those old bags of bones had something to do with this." Then she turned back towards the ANBU "Find them and bring them in here."

"No need, we are already here." Koharu's calculating voice said as they entered the office. Tsunade just glared at the two elders for walking in so casually. After dismissing the ANBU she told the elders. "You guys gave me a shit load of work here because of your little stunt. You've better have a good reason for doing this."

"We believe that the Uzumaki residence might have been influenced by an outside force." Koharu said calmly.

Tsunade frowned, amazed at their stupidity. "Well if you think that so much, then lets ask Hinata herself."

Soon the former Hyuga heiress entered the office, with Neji giving the elders a weary glance. Hinata however got straight to the point. "Tsunade-sama where is my son? What is going on?" She asked

Tsunade understood the young woman's worry. "Why don't you ask these two? Apparently they are accusing you and your son of being influenced by an outside force. Betraying Konoha."

Hinata's eyes widened at that before turning towards the elders. "Kyo-kun and I would never do such a thing! We love Konoha!"

Koharu nodded but replied. "But Kyo also idolizes his father and loves him too. And we believe Naruto might be responsible for the reconstruction of Uzushiogakure."

Now that got Tsunade's attention. "I received no reports about the village hidden in the Whirling Tides being rebuilt. Do you have any evidence to support your claims?"

Homaru nodded. "Yes scouts have reported boats heading towards the location where the village once stood before is destruction. Also shinobi bearing the village's symbol on their headbands have been spotted in other areas of the world. And lets not forget that the people who attacked the Land of Spring's daimyo were also Uzumakis too."

Hinata gasped, before regaining her composure. "That doesn't mean Naruto-kun or Kyo-kun are involved with any of this."

Koharu glared at Hinata. "Kyo, maybe, but Naruto is a different story." Then she turned back to Tsunade. "Since being exiled from the village, there is no doubt that Naruto would go to the one place that could give him sanctuary, and perhaps a chance for revenge on the village. He has the power to do so too, we know that he has all nine Bjuu inside him (A/N: In my story Bee had Eight-tails taken out of his body but Naruto saved him)."

Noticing tears starting to form in Hinata's eyes, Tsunade slammed her fist down on the desk. "Both of you get out now! I'll decide how to deal with this!"

The elders just glared at her before walking out of the office. Tsunade then walked up and pulled Hinata into a hug, tears rolling down her cheek. The Hokage simply rubbed her back soothingly, cursing those two elders.

A few hours later Tsunade arrived outside the interrogation room, where Ibiki was standing with two other Jonnin. "Ibiki, what's the situation?" She asked.

Ibiki turned to look at the Hokage. "Yes Tsunade-sama, the prisoner said he was ready to talk to you, before I could even question him. Probably thought it would be better, though I would advise to have at least a Jonnin with you."

"No, you three stay out here." Tsunade said. "I have a feeling he wants to have a private chat."

The three Jonnin did not seem to like that but complied nonetheless. Tsunade then entered the room where Doriru was, sitting on a chair with his hands and legs bind to it by seals. Tsunade sat in a chair opposite of him and gave Doriru a hard look. "So, are you ready to talk?" She asked

Doriru didn't move, merely said, "I am ready to talk because Uzukage-sama has given me permission to reveal what we know."

That got Tsunade's attention, which is why she asked her next question. "Is your Uzukage…Naruto Uzumaki?"

She could've sworn he was smiling under that mask. "Yes, Naruto is our Uzukage."

Despite the urge to cry tears of joy, Tsunade couldn't help but smile. "So the brat finally became a Kage." She shook her head of the memory of that kid constantly declaring he would be Hokage. "So he's united the Uzumaki Clan?"

"More or less" Doriru responded. "There are some problems within the clan."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You mean the ones who invaded the Land of Spring?"

Doriru nodded. "Yes they are known as Uzuteikoku (Whirlpool Empire). They are led by an Uzumaki called Kuroi, who wishes to dominate all of the world under the power of the Uzumaki Clan due to our clan's founding."

Tsunade gave him a confused look, making him sigh. "Is it no obvious? We are distant relatives of the Senju Clan, have longevity, unique sealing and high amount of chakra. Its really not that obvious?"

It took a few seconds for everything to piece together when Tsunade finally got it. "Your-your clan was founded by the Sage of the Six Paths." Now that she thought about it, the whole thing made perfect sense. It was because of the Uzumaki Clan's sealing that the other Great Shinobi Villages were even able to seal the Bjuus into humans. Also the clan's symbol was almost an exact replica of the Rinnegan. And if she remembered correctly during the battle with Tobi, Kakashi mentioned that Naruto somehow unlocked the powerful ocular technique, meaning he had to be a descendant of the Sage.

Doriru nodded, "Yes the Sage of the Six Path founded our clan, and helped us build Uzushiogakure. But these Uzumakis of the Uzuteikoku have done the inexcusable and betrayed our ancestors."

Noticing the anger in his voice, Tsunade treaded carefully. Being an Uzumaki, he could probably break those seals and she had no idea what he was capable of. "What exactly did they do?" She asked.

Doriru almost growled this part. "They fused themselves with demons in order to obtain their powers."

That shocked Tsunade, greatly. Whatever she was expecting to hear, this was beyond what she thought. "Wait do you mean seal them by becoming Jinchurikis?"

Doriru shook his head. "No they fuse with the demons, sealing their entire bodies and powers all into one until the demon has no conscious and is under the complete control of the person."

"So there are no risks?" Tsunade asked.

"The only side effect is that the person can only use attacks based on the demon's ability. But it gets worse. Kuroi has managed to give demons human like forms in this world so they could serve as his Empire's soldiers, with strength and durance three times stronger then that of a shinobi. The same soldiers that took over the Land of Spring."

"And what is their aim? Who do they intend to invade next?" Tsunade asked, getting worried with each passing second. If these were as bad as this man said they were, then she wasn't so sure if Konoha could protect itself from such a force.

"Unknown. For years we have watched them and this is the first time since they made such a move. Naruto-sama believes they may try to occupy one of the Five Great Countries."

Tsunade nodded, making a reminder to inform the Fire Daimyo about that. "So what is Naruto proposing?" She asked

Doriru looked directly at Tsunade. "An alliance. Naruto wishes to help the other countries from this threat, and its clear that they've taken a notice in his son, Kyo, if they sent one of their Generals."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Doriru sighed as he explained, "In their empire, there are five Generals, the highest military rank in their army. Not only do they possess a high authority, but they're also very, very strong, kage level to be precise."

Tsunade rubbed her chin. 'That explains the attack on Hinata's residence.' She thought. "So what do you have in mind?" She asked Doriru.

* * *

Back to Kyo, who was currently being held by two Anbu ninjas, glaring at them every few seconds. He had no idea where he was or why he was being held, but he was sure pissed as hell.

All of a sudden the door began to open and Shizune came in, a stern look on her face. She ignored the Anbu and began releasing Kyo's restraints. "Kyo, your mother is waiting for you outside, she has something she wants tell you. Then when you're done, report to the Hokage's office." She said.

Kyo nodded before giving the Anbus one last glare before heading out the door. There he was greeted with the sight of his Mom waiting for him. The two hugged one another, happy to be reunited. When Kyo stepped back he noticed his mom was crying…and smiling. "Mom…?"

Hinata wiped some tears before speaking. "We're going to see him Kyo-kun."

Kyo still did not understand, so Hinata continued. "We're going to see your father."

Kyo's jaw opened in shock and surprise. His eyes began to water a little at the news, but before he could ask, Hinata said, "Tsunade-sama will explain everything."

With that Kyo bid his mother farewell and headed off towards the mansion. When he got there he was greeted with the sight of familiar faces.

Team Konhamaru, which consisted of Shikari Nara, Indoashi Yamanaka and Chotsu Akmichi.

Team Kurenai, Katsu Hyuga, Teruo Ranpu, and Aiko Hikaku

Team Neji, Gina Mori, Suzume Uchiha, and Isamu Aburame

Team Sasuke, Keji Kangen, Osamu Berugu, and Naoki Kasui

And finally his own teammates, Kakashi, Masato Uchiha and Riko Inuzuka were all there with their senseis. Tsunade spotted him all the way at the back. "Ah Kyo, good you made it. Form up with your team and listen."

Kyo did as he told and once he lined up did Tsunade continue to speak. "The man who was captured last night was from Uzushiogakure. The Uzukage wishes to propose an alliance with us and the other Great Shinobi Villages to counteract a force that threatens the whole world. Because of the importance of this mission, I'm assigning your five teams to escort the man back to the village, and act as an advance team to represent Konoha until I arrive. You will leave tomorrow, any questions?"

Kyo raised his hand. "Just wondering, whose the Uzukage?" He asked.

Tsunade smiled, knowing he was going to ask that. "Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

Deep within the castle an intimidating man could be seen walking down a hallway. He was about normal size, and he had smooth red hair that went down into a short ponytail. The outfit he wore was a light samurai armor that was color yellow. Over the armor was a black cape with yellow stripes. A noticeable feature on him was that he wore orange sunglasses. This was Kineko Uzumaki, the Yellow Cat, General of the 3rd Imperial Core.

Deep within the castle an intimidating man could be seen walking down a hallway. He was about normal size, and he had smooth red hair that went down into a short ponytail. The outfit he wore was a light samurai armor that was color yellow. Over the armor was a black cape with yellow stripes. A noticeable feature on him was that he wore orange sunglasses. This was Kineko Uzumaki, the Yellow Cat and General of the 3rd Imperial Core.

He walked up to a balcony where he saw Kuroi and Hakuken, the White Dog, standing. Hakuken was wearing the same attire that Kineko had, except his was white instead of yellow. "Oh, Kuroi-sama, there you are." Kineko said in a laid back tone.

Not minding the lack in respect from the General, Kuroi spoke to him without breaking his gaze. "Ah, Kineko, I believe you wished to report the situation with the Lightning Country."

Kineko nodded. "Yes, Kuroi-sama, our scouts report that if we move quickly we can occupy a small fraction of it without to much of a struggle. Just give the word and we'll get started right away." Kineko paused before speaking again. "And may I suggest we send the Seieiryu as the vanguards to occupy it?"

Kuroi closed his eyes and nodded. "Do as you wish, Kineko."

With that Kineko bowed and walked away, followed shortly by Hakuken. When they left another voice spoke, "You should tell me when you leave the throne room."

Kuroi turned around and saw a man with tan skin standing in front of him. He had a bandana wrapped around his head while his blue eyes glared at the taller man. He wore a sleeveless black vest along with blue pants. His arms were wrapped with bandages and his red hair was turned into dreadlocks. This was Buraindo Uzumaki, captain of the royal guards.

Kuroi sighed and smiled. "Ah Buraindo, my apologies. I needed to get out for a while."

Buraindo walked up to him and looked at what the Emperor was staring at, which was the moon. "Staring at the same thing again, Kuroi-sama?" Buraindo asked.

Kuroi smiled. "Yes, it brings me comfort."


	7. The Yellow Cat

"Everyone get down!" An Uzu Shinobi shouted. As they did, hundreds of arrows flew over their heads and exploded upon impact. The Uzu Shinobis were in charge of protecting an outpost that protected one of the entrances to Uzushiogakure. Their attackers were none other than several regiments of the Whirlpool Empire. The sudden attack and large force took down the Uzu's forces fast, with only a handful of them were still standing at the outpost's walls.

"Shit, where's our back-up?" The captain shouted as he threw three kunais with explosion tags at the oncoming enemy. Several shinobis created hand signs. "Futon: Rampaging Cyclone Jutsu!" They all shouted and a large gust of wind struck the army and obliterated many of their soldiers. But more came and Imperial ninjas attacked forming hand signs, firing different jutsus. "Shit, take cover!" The captain cried.

"A Thousand Fox's Hands!" A voice shouted, and soon golden chakra hands lifted from the ground and acted as a barrier against the countless jutsus. When it all died down, the Uzu shinobis saw a familiar person standing between them and the enemy.

"Naruto-sama!" The captain shouted. Many of the ninjas let out a sigh of relief at the sight of their Uzukage. The fact he was here now meant that the situation would soon be under control.

"Naruto-sama, my deepest apologies!" The captain shouted as he got to his knees. "I was responsible for the defense of this outpost! Let me take-"

"Captain how many of your men are injured?" Naruto asked without turning around.

The captain blinked for a few seconds before replying. "The majority of them are seriously wounded, but they were inside the outpost when the bombardment happened."

"I want you and the men that can still move to help the wounded." Naruto said. "I'm going to deal with these bastards."

Know what Naruto was planning, the captain shook his head and then turned towards the others. "Men! Start gathering the wounded inside the fort and begin to tend to their wounds."

One of the shinobis, by the looks of his face was new, stared in confusion. "But Captain, shouldn't we be backing up Naruto-sama?"

The captain glared at the young man. "Idiot, you're about to see why Naruto-sama is called 'The Orange Legion'." He said. (A/N: How do you like the nickname I gave for Naruto?)

As the shinobis fall back, Naruto turned to face the large opposing force. "Kurama, are you guys ready?" He asked as he began to form hand signs.

Deep within Naruto's subconscious mind, all nine-tailed beasts raised their heads. Kurama let out a growl. **"We're always ready kid. What's the game plan?" **Kurama asked.

Naruto smirked. "I'm going to use that technique and wrap things up! My son is coming to visit after all. "Yin-Yang Release: Nine Legion Jutsu!" And as he said the jutsu his eyes showed the Rinnegan.

* * *

Back at Konoha, several Chunnin and Jonnins were preparing for their mission. But the most focused one was Kyo, who had already finished preparing last night. Now he was just thinking about the fact he would be meeting his father while sitting on the roof of his house. Finally, after seventeen years of wondering what became of his dad, now Kyo knew where he was. Now he could see him, and Mom would finally be happy. But this also caused problems for him too; which village should his loyalties be towards now? Konoha or Uzushiogakure?

"Is something wrong, Kyo-sama?" Someone behind him asked. Kyo turned around to see none other then Doriru walking up towards him. The man stopped once he was right beside Kyo before sitting down. The red hair ninja just stared at the hooded man before talking again. "I was just thinking…about Dad."

Doriru nodded and looked up at the sky. He was silently before replying. "Your father is an incredible man."

That got Kyo's attention. "Really? I only know about him from the stories Mom tells me. What's he like as the Uzukage?"

"He is strong, and cares about us." Doriru said as he thought about the past. "He saved many of us from terrible places, gave us a better life. I speak from experience too so I know what's it like. Not just people from the Uzumaki Clan, but other clans and people who lost their old lives." Doriru then turned to look at Kyo. "You're father is a true hero of the people."

Kyo couldn't help but marvel at the thought of his Dad being such a kind-hearted guy. "Wow you must have had a lot of clans join your village then huh?" Kyo said.

Doriru nodded. "Yes, in fact including the Uzumaki Clan we have a total of ten clans in our village. Many of these clans were nearly wiped out due to their unique Kekkei Genkai, but Naruto-sama saved them from destruction." He replied. "We are all indebted to Naruto-sama."

And with that Doriru got up and walked away, leaving an astounded Kyo Uzumaki.

* * *

"You cannot be serious Tsunade?" Koharu asked as she slammed her hands down on the desk. She and Homaru had returned after hearing the outcome of the conversation between Tsunade and Doriru from Ibiki. The idea of sending shinobis to Uzushiogakure was crazy, and Koharu was determined to make that point. "Sending so many ninjas to escort this man is one thing, but sending Kyo is another."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And how would sending him be bad?" She asked innocently.

Koharu almost growled in response. "Because once he goes there, what are the chances he'll want to stay there? If you allow Hinata and Kyo to stay at the Whirlpool village, then you'll be handing over the Byakugan!"

Tsunade just kept a neutral face. She had known the Byakugan would come up in this discussion. The Byakugan was one of Konoha's treasured Kekkei Genkkai, and to these old bags of bones, losing it would probably be a heavy blow. But Tsunade merely replied. "I doubt that the Whirlpool village cares about the Byakugan, and they just want two of their clansmen back."

Homaru this time spoke up. "We have approval from the Hyuga elders that Kyo nor Hinata can go on this mission, nor be anywhere near the Whirlpool's shinobis."

"But not the permission from the Head of the Clan." Tsunade barked back. "But I have, Hiashi has agreed that whatever their decision is that they may do it. Don't forget, Hinata has denounce the name Hyuga and taken on Uzumaki. And Kyo is as much as part of the Uzumaki Clan then he is the Hyuga Clan by blood. Beside this could help make good relationships between our villages." This time Tsunade got up a pointed towards the door. "Now if we are done here, you can go."

Giving her one last glare, Koharu walked out the door, followed by Homaru. Soon after all the teams had gathered the West gate of Konoha. The Senseis who were there were Kakashi, Konohamaru, Neji, Kurenai and Sasuke, despite his injuries. Doriru remained at the front of the group, waiting for the others.

"Remember, you're just going there as representatives until I arrive there. Understood?" Tsunade said. Once everyone nodded, they all head out, jumping through the trees.

* * *

Back in the Whirlpool village, several people could be seen heading towards the different gates of the village. Coming towards the West gate were two people. The one at the front was normal human size and had tan skin. He wore a yellow lavishing coat with dragon markings all over it. He also wore blue shorts and the standard shinobi sandals. His hair was blond instead of red too. His name is Warai Uzumaki, one of the 9 Shoguns.

The man behind him was also one of the Shoguns as well, Taeru Uzumaki, the Silent Killer. He was about 9 feet tall and had tan/pale skin. His head was bald and he wore black shades and a grey zipped up vest. He had black pants and regular ninja sandals. Under his arm was a bible.

Coming from the East gate was Shogun Zouka Uzumaki, the Iron Claw. He had combed brown hair and a scar running down his left eye and his mouth. A cigar was in his mouth, fully lit. He wore a black shirt with a brown coat hanging from his shoulders like a cape along with grey pants. Following behind him was at least a platoon of armed men.

Shogun Mahou Uzumaki, The Red Reaper, along with two bodyguards, had already entered the village from the South Gate. The man was very tall and had pale skin, with his red hair standing up, looking like flames almost. He wore blue and black pants with a chain wrapped around his waist with a dagger strapped to it. Also he had no shirt and only wore a long black coat with spikes on the shoulder. His bare chest revealed a massive scar that went down from his upper right to lower left. He had a sadistic grin on his face as he walked down the street

From the North Gate a man walked towards the village by himself. He wore a red shirt underneath a red and black coat. Along with smooth red hair he also had a small mustache and beard. He wore grey pants as well with two daggers strapped to the waist. Strapped to his back was a giant sword with a black and white blade. He was Shogun Hayaku Uzumaki, who was considered one of the strongest swordsmen in the world.

In the Uzukage's mansion, Gyorui and Yasei listened to a report from a Jonnin. Yasei nodded and dismissed the Jonnin before turning to look out the window. "Well Doriru has already headed out and should be back in five days. Naruto-san is still wrapping up business at the outpost and should return here shortly. Any word from the other Shoguns?"

Gyorui sighed. "All but two have made it here. Karei and Yutori have to wrap up some stuff at home and should be here in three days."

Yasei let out a long breath. "Everything seems to be going well…but I can't help but feel like Kuroi is about to pull something."

Suddenly there was the sound of someone running towards the office. When the two shinobis turned around they saw a man with a katana strapped to his waist. He wore a black coat with a red strap over it. Underneath it was fishnet and a grey shirt. The man also had dark green hair that was pinned upwards in a ponytail. His name was Takehito Nishimura, head of the Nishimura Clan, one of the clans of Uzushiogakure. Strapped to his waist was the legendary katana Hoshiunagi (Star Eel). The sword had a round golden hilt, along with a black blade with green writing on it.

"Takehito-san, is something wrong?" Yasei asked, though he could probably guess the answer.

"Yes Yasei-san. Our scouts spotted a vanguard of Uzuteikoku's soldiers heading towards the Land of Lightning." Takehito said as he caught his breath.

"Shit" Yasei mumbled as he slammed his fist against the wall. Gyorui nodded his head. "We can't do anything now Yasei-san. We must hope that Kumo will be able to deal with them." He said. Yasei stared at the window. "Kuroi knows that we are on the foundation of forming an alliance with Konoha. He knows that if Konoha allies with us against his empire, then the other Five Great Shinobi Villages will follow." He said. "He's trying to even the playing field by invading the Lightning Country."

* * *

Darui sighed as he and two platoons of Shinobis made their way towards the country's borders. According to the Daimyo's intel, a small group of an unknown enemy entered the country's border. From what his soldiers could gather it was at least 300 strong warriors that entered. Ever since Bee had lost the Eight-Tails, A had to put more effort in reassuring the Daimyo that the Cloud Village could still protect the country, which is why he sent his right hand and a group of his best ninjas to deal with the invaders.

C had soon caught up to him. "Darui, were nearing their position." He said. Darui nodded and signaled the others to hold their positions and use the tree branches for cover. The commander took a few more steps forward until he caught the sight of a campsite. The site was mostly made of white tents, surrounded by a wooden wall with guards place at the entrances. They wore short white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps, and buttoned down bibs, along with black belt, black trousers, and boots. Also they wore white caps on head and had shaved hair, with short white capes and military sabers. The symbol on their banners were unfamiliar to Darui, though they sort of looked like…

"You know, it's rude to spy on people." A voice from behind said. Darui had just enough time to turn around to see a flash of lightning strike him, sending him crashing into the ground. The other Kumo-nins also jumped into action and soon gathered around the crater that Darui had made. C glared at the man as he floated down to the ground. 'I couldn't even sense him. Did he use a teleportation jutsu?' He thought to himself.

Kineko dipped his head as he took in the enemy's appearance. Then he said, "Ah, so you're Kumo ninjas. I've always wondered what you guys looked like."

Darui pulled out his cleaver sword as he stood up. Once he was up the rest of the enemy surrounded his forces, pulling out their sabers in the process. Darui could see chakra of some kind radiating off of the blades, meaning that those weren't ordinary swords. "Men, deal with these guys. I'll take on their boss." And with that he slammed his sword into the ground and formed hand signs. "Raiton: Black Panther!" And black lightning in the form of a panther charging straight towards Kineko. The General stared at the thing in amusement. "So this is the 3rd Raikage's black lightning? Most impressive, but still…" Then he raised his hand and the lightning suddenly disappeared. "Its only lightning." He said in a sly tone. "Lieutenant, you're men may deal with the others. I shall take care of the commander."

The Seieriyus nodded and charged forward. The Kumo ninjas jumped into the air and threw kunais and shurikens at the enemy. But the Seieriyus dodged them and flew into the air. Many of them slashed their sabers in the air. This confused the Kumo ninjas when all of a sudden several were engulfed in explosions, killing them instantly. The others just watched in shock as their comrades fell so quickly. Darui had seen the whole thing and muttered, 'Those swords must use the chakra to create explosions in the air.' "I think you should focus on yourself then your men." Kineko said as he slammed his foot on top of Darui. The Kumo ninja barely had enough time to block it with his sword. That was when he saw that Kineko's foot was surrounded in electricity. Darui's eyes widened. "So that's how you stopped my attack. You can control lightning." Darui said.

Kineko let out a ghost of a smirk and raised his right index finger, which began to glow. "Actually…" Then he fired a yellow beam through Darui's chest, causing the ninja to collapse in pain. "…I am lightning. Kineko Uzumaki of the 3rd Imperial Core, also known as the Yellow Cat. Nice to meet you."


	8. Advance teams meet

Zouka Uzumaki smoked on his cigar, an annoyed look on his face. "When the hell is Naruto going to get here?" He asked. He and the other 9 warlords were currently in the Uzukage's mansion, waiting for Naruto's return. Yutori and Karei had finally arrived. Karei was the only girl among the shoguns. She had a good figure and wore a red kimino similar to Mei's along with ninja high heels and her red hair went down to her waist. Yutori was the biggest of them all, and had an axe strapped to his back. He wore grey samurai armor and his red hair was shave with a ponytail at the back.

Gyorui glared at his fellow warlord. "Naruto-sama must take his responsibility as Uzukage seriously and it come first above all else."

Zouka smirked. "I agree. Business at home is my top priority, and being here is a waist of my time."

Gyorui slammed his hand on the table. "Our first priority is to our clan and this village, Zouka! Besides I doubt your little petty thieving operations will falter just because you're here."

This seemed to irritate Zouka, who began to raise his gauntlet into a fighting position. "You want to say that one more time, Gyorui? Because I've been waiting for awhile to take you on!"

"Hey, hey what's with all the noise?" A familiar voice asked. The Warlords all turned towards the door and saw Naruto and Yasei standing there, along with the clan leaders of the clans of Uzushiogakure, the ones who have been gathered by Naruto over the years and are loyal to him. (A/N: here is a list of the clan's their kekkei genkai, leaders and descriptions of them.)

**Nishimura Clan**: Sword Techniques (**Takehito Nishimura**) Grey sleeveless shirt, grey pants, long black coat. Lime green hair, brown eyes

**Ryouichi Clan**: Dragon Technique (**Aemilius Ryouichi**) Yellow and black waistcoat, red shirt, brown hair, black eyes, tan skin, white trousers, white scarf, green eyes,

**Kuromaru Clan**: Dark Release (**Kensei Kuromaru**) Charcoal hair, grey pants, tan shirt, blue kimono on top with white rim edges. Missing right eye, black eyes.

**Maitake Clan:** Alloy Manipulation (**Heishiro Maitake),** Red hair, sleeveless blue coat, fishnet, brown pants, two scars running down left eye, red eyes.

**Tsurugi Clan**: Earth Control (**Gokuto Tsurugi**) Light-skinned man, tall, white suit, black coat, long black hair, black eyes

**Utsukushii Clan**: Mirror Release (**Sakku Utsukushii**) White hair, black vest with hood, black pants, blue eyes. (Female)

**Gekidoku Clan**: Poison Release (**Tenpi Gekidoku**) Purple jacket, purple eyes, blue pants, blond hair, green shirt

**Kyuuten Clan**: Sky Release (**Yoshinori Kyuuten**) Blue eyes, shiny black hair, white headband, blue coat.

**Hibukuro Clan**: Energy Release (**Meme Hibukuro**) (female) Tan skin, red hair, lime eyes, white coat, blue pants.

**Kisent Clan**: Chakra Manipulation (**Kyuketsuki Kisent**) Grey ash hair, brown, crimson eyes, normal size, grey jacket, grey pants, tattoos on both arms going up to the neck, combat gloves.

Tareu looked up from his book. "Ah, Naruto-san. I assume your mission went well." He said in his monotone voice.

Naruto shook his head as he sat down in his chair at the head of the table. "Heh, it was no big deal, just the usual goons of Kuroi's. Anyway we have more important things to discuss."

Once all the clan leaders were seated did Naruto speak. "As most of you know we've allied with Konoha and later on I'm planning on allying with Suna. Now I know most of you are against this" He took a glance at Meme and Yoshinori. "But seeing how the enemy is targeting the Great Countries, we have no choice. Another fact is that some of you Shoguns have 'businesses' in the land of Fire that could affect this alliance. So out of respect, I must ask you to either change it or stop it altogether."

The Warlords just stared at him, not saying anything. Then Warai spoke. "Well since its you Naruto-san, I suppose I could lower my activities there, for now."

Zouka let out a puff of smoke, looking up at the ceiling. "I'll think about it." He said. Naruto rolled eyes but left him alone since now he dealt with everything, he decided to get back to the topic at hand. "As for the convoy of representatives from Konoha, I'm concern that the enemy may try to target them, especially one of their members in the group."

This time Karei asked. "Who is it?"

Yasei answered. "Kyo Uzumaki, Naruto-sama's son."

This earned collective gasps from both the clan leaders and the warlords. "Y-you're son?" Gyorui gasped. "How come we've never heard of this Naruto-sama?"

Shashu sighed. "Its because Naruto-sama didn't want his son to be involved with this. Also without us knowing about it meant that Konoha would less likely hold the child and mother as a hostage for leverage."

Naruto shrugged. "Well I don't think Tsunade would do something like that, but the elders would probably do that, especially with half of Root backing them up."

When everyone showed a sign of confusion, the other half of Doriru appeared. "Allow me to explain. Ever since Danzo's death, Konoha Root has been divided into two groups. One is under the leadership of Sai, a teammate of Naruto. They are more loyal to the Hokage and less secretive about their activities. The other half is run by one of Root's top agents named Iwao, who from what I can tell was Danzo's right hand man. He, just like his predecessor is more on the side of militant and thus somewhat opposes Tsunade-san's rule."

Kensei Kuromaru of the Kuromaru clan nodded his head. "So looks like our new allies have a little thorn in their side. Makes me wonder if we should even let them in the village."

"I know that it looks tough but I think this is the best decision." Naruto said. "Beside Doriru's other half is with them, and I'm sending a few reinforcements to meet them at the rendezvous point."

* * *

The advance team along with Doriru continued jumping through the trees, all the time Kyo was still thinking of what he was going to do when he got there. But his thoughts were cut short when Suzume was next to him. "Hey Suzume-chan ya need something?"

Suzume looked a nervous but finally spoke. "So, um Kyo-kun, what do you suppose Uzushiogakure will be like?" She asked.

Surprised by the question, Kyo managed to respond. "Well I haven't really thought what it might look like, though I bet it will be awesome as Konoha." Then an idea came into his head. "Hey maybe when we get there you and I can go and explore it. What do ya think?"

Suzume would have tripped and fallen but managed to keep herself steady. Was Kyo…asking her out? All she could was nod automatically. Up ahead, Sasuke Uchiha watched the two talk and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Darui dodged another beam of lightning, wincing as it exploded behind him. 'This is crazy.' He thought. 'How can he release so much lightning so many times?'

The others weren't doing so good either. From Darui could tell they had only taken out at least ten of these guys. But they had already lost half of their forces and the rest were force to group together or take on numerous opponents. 'At this rate we won't last long. We have to get a message to the Boss.' Darui thought again.

Kineko finally spotted the man and lifted his finger. "Double Thunder Serpent." And two serpents made out of electricity shot out of his finger and went straight towards Darui. The shinobi moved out of the way, only to have one of the serpents made a turn straight at him. Darui pulled out his cleaver and managed to block the attack but felt a little pain doing so.

Darui quickly formed a few hand signs and gripped his sword. "Ranton: Sky Rending Blade!" He brought down his sword and four pillars of lightning came striking down towards Kineko. The General merely raised his arms and blocked the attack, though he winced a little since it was a Storm Release Jutsu. "Ho, ho. Not bad Kumo-san. But still" He tapped his feet together and suddenly in a few sparks he was behind Darui.

"Its not enough." And then kicked Darui in the hip with an electrified foot, sending him ten feet to the left.

"Darui!" C cried as he threw a kunai with a smoke bomb attached to it at Kineko. Kineko easily deflected the attack but the bomb still went off, engulfing Kineko in smoke. As the smoke covered his vision, C ran towards to help Darui. "We can't win this fight, we have to withdraw."

Before Darui could reply one of the Seieiryu appeared before them, and swung his saber. Just as the weapon began to glow, Darui formed another hand sign. "Raiton: Lightning Dome!" And a dome of electricity appeared around the two Kumo-nin just as the blade struck, causing an explosion, forcing the soldier backwards.

As the dome dissipated Darui shouted out. "Men, fall back now! Grab the wounded quickly!"

Seeing how they had no choice, all the ninjas threw down smoke bombs, covering their tracks. "Do not allow them to escape!" The Lieutenant shouted. But Kineko held up his hand. "Hold on Lieutenant, let them retreat. We must continue to plant our foothold into this country. So for now let them fall back and tremble in fear: For the Uzumaki Clan shall rise again!"

* * *

They soon arrived at Yugakure. Doriru was going to head out and scout the area while the Chunnin and Jonnins took a break at the hot springs. To the others they were glad to have a little break, though the Senseis decided to go to places to eat while the kids relaxed.

"Ah this feels so good." Teruo Ranpu of team Kurenai said as he leaned into the hot water more." Some of the other boys nodded their heads in agreement. Then they enjoyed the quiet until Osamu said in a low voice, "Hey guys look what I found."

Half of the guys turned to see the Chunnin pointing at a small hole in the wall that separated the boy side and the girl side. Some of the boys caught on and began to have perverted ideas as they slowly made their way towards the hole. The only people who were not interested were Keiji Kangen, Masato Uchiha (he preferred not to peek at his own sister), Isamu Aburame, and Kyo Uzumaki, which was odd for the latter but right now he was still thinking about his father.

On the girl's side, the kunoichis were all talking at once. "I wonder what Uzushiogakure will be like?" Gina Mori of Team Neji asked.

Aiko Hikaku of Team Kurenai shrugged but said. "Who knows, I'm more curious about how cute the guys there are." This earned several giggles from the other girls, except for Suzume Uchiha. Shikari Nara noticed this and immediately swam to her side. "Hey Suzume-chan what's the matter? You're not this quiet."

Now embarrassed to be the center of attention, Suzume stuttered, "W-well you-you see…"

But it was Riko who cut her off. "She's worried that Kyo will move into Uzushiogakure so he can be with his dad before she could confess her love to him." She said.

Suzume squeaked at the sudden information and ducked her head in the water even deeper, trying to drown herself, but Shikari pulled her back up to the surface.

"Well that just means we need to work out a plan to get you two together." She said. Then her face lightened up. "And I got an idea on how to do it." She said.

This caught all the girl's attention as they crowded around her and the Uchiha, wanting to hear the plan. "But first" Shikari said. "Would you boys be kind enough to give us some privacy?"

The girls listened as several noises could be heard from the boy's side and a loud splash of water came next. Shikari spoke when everything was quiet. "Okay so you all know that Kyo's dad is the Uzukage right?" When the girls nodded she continued. "So all we have to do is get Naruto-san to approve of Suzume and then it should be simple to get her and Kyo together."

The others played the idea over in their head and soon they all squealed with excitement. "That's a great idea Shikari-senpai!" Naoki said. "Everyone knows how much Kyo-san looks up to his father. It's the perfect way for Suzume and Kyo to get together."

Suzume had to admit that the idea had some merit, though she was still doubtful. "But I don't even know how to begin a conversation with Kyo-kun's dad."

Shikari patted the girl on the back. "Don't worry about it. I've learned much about this Naruto guy from my parents. And Kyo is probably just like him. We use those and this plan will be a success."

"Excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice said. "Are you talking about Naruto Uzumaki?"

The girls turned around to see a woman coming into the hot springs. She had yellow hair and purple eyes, and appeared to be in her twenties. "Yes we were talking about Naruto Uzumaki." Shikari said suspiciously.

The woman giggled a little before saying. "Then you must be from Konoha." She said, and once the girls nodded she continued. "I'm Rinsei Gekidoku from Uzushiogakure, we're suppose to meet up with you here."

* * *

Tsunade was working on some reports when there was a knock at her door. "Come in" She said without looking up. Opening the door revealed Hinata Uzumaki, a blank look on her face. "You summoned me Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded as she put down her pen. "Yes Hinata I wanted to talk to you about your thoughts if you were going to stay in Konoha or not."

Hinata blinked her eyes for a moment. "Oh, um, well I'm not sure what my decision is yet Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade shook her head and then spoke. "The reason why I'm asking is because both the Konoha Council and the Hyuga Elders are both stating that you and Kyo should remain in the village and not go to Uzushiogakure."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock at the news. "But-but, they have no say in any matter outside the clan." She replied.

"I know" Tsunade said. "But technically by blood you're still an Hyuga, and thus they can pull off a political move to keep you here." Then she smirked. "Of course since you go by Uzumaki, and Kyo is technically part Uzumaki, that clan can also have sway over your decision, which might force the elders to take drastic measures."

The formers heiress put a hand over her mouth. "You mean they might try to force myself and Kyo to stay here?"

Tsunade merely replied. "They are more concern about making sure the Byakugan doesn't leave the village and goes into another. I personally don't care what your decision is, except I'll back you up all the way. Also I suggest that you let me assign a few ANBUs to watch over you until we head out to Uzushiogakure."

Hinata nodded in thanks and headed out. But before she left she asked. "Tsunade-sama, how did you learn of the clan's intentions?"

The Hokage smirked. "A messenger from your father told me. Seems like he doesn't want to confide you under the clan's rule."

Hinata's eyes widened but she calmed down and a small smile appeared on her face as she left the room.

* * *

Sasuke winced as he tried to pick up a cup of green tea. Even though his wife treated the numerous burns he received from the Uzu-nin, they still hurt when he moved. Neji noticed this and asked. "Are you okay Sasuke?"

Ever since his return to the village eighteen years ago, Sasuke was met with scorn and hatred. Even some of Konoha 11 glared at him whenever he passed by them. It only took Naruto to convince everyone not to hate Sasuke for what he did, because Tobi was just manipulating him and none of it was his fault. Though some people still looked down on him with hate, it's not as bad as it was in the beginning.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just these burns are still aching when I move them."

Neji just stared before taking a bite of some dango. "Then why did you even come on this mission if your wounds still hurt?"

Sasuke finally took a sip of his drink before replying. "I want to see how much the dobe has improved these past few years."

His answer was replied with a slam on the table by a third person. Sasuke and Neji looked up to see Torio Uzumaki glaring down at them, a pissed off look on his face. "You want to say that again about Naruto-sensei buddy? Because if you do, I'll kick your ass again."

Sasuke and Neji immediately jumped up from their seats and got into battle poses. But before anyone could move Doriru suddenly appeared between all three. His sudden appearance shocked them that they nearly lost their balance.

Torio was the first who recovered and yelled. "Doriru-san, why are you in the way? I got to make them pay for insulting Naruto-sensei."

Doriru glared at him through his mask. "Now is not the time for us to be fighting. Konoha is our ally. You will do well to remember that, unless you want Naruto-sama to be mad with you?"


	9. The Blue Horse

"So I hear that you volunteer to go to Uzushiogakure as a representative of the Nara clan." Shikaku said as he moved a piece. Currently he and Shikamaru along with their wives and Toba were at the Nara's residence enjoying a peaceful day. While Toba was asleep in his grandmother's arms who was chatting with Temari, the two Nara men were playing a game of shoegi outside. The sky was blue, the weather was warm, a perfect day to relax.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's troublesome but Temari thought since I knew Naruto better it would make more sense. Besides she wants me to make sure Shikari is okay."

Shikaku laughed. "I think my granddaughter can take care of herself." He said

Shikamaru nodded. "You know that, I know that, Temari knows that, but her mother instincts makes her worry about her." As he moved a piece he added. "She also wants to make sure Toba won't be anywhere near the fighting if another war starts out.

In the living room where the said woman and baby along with the mother-law Yoshino. The three were relaxing in quiet bliss, while Toba was asleep on his grandmother's shoulder. Every now and then, Yoshino would give Toba a kiss on the head, earning a giggle from Temari.

"I'm so relieved that you two are okay. After I heard what happened, I was about to rush over to the hospital, permission or not." Yoshino said as she adjusted her body to better suit to hold Toba. Temari giggled again, earning a look from Yoshino. "What?" She asked

Temari shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just glad that Shikari and Toba have just a reliable grandmother."

To this both women giggled lightly so as to not wake the baby.

* * *

"Ah, so you're Kyo-san." Rinsei said as she walked along with the new Konoha eleven back to their hotel. After she had met with the girls, they introduced her to the boys; most of them were attracted to her body. But her attention was on Kyo, the son of her Sensei.

"Yep that's me." Kyo said proudly. "So you were trained by my Dad while he was Uzukage?"

Rinsei nodded. "Yes during the reconstruction of the village, there was a low number of Jonnin level shinobi so Naruto took in me, Torio-kun and Ginou as his students. You could say that we are the Uzushiogakure Sannin." She said jokingly. The others laughed, except for Masato and Team Sasuke, who Suzume noticed wasn't joining in. "Ah Masato what's wrong?" She asked her brother.

Masato sighed before whispering. "Judging from what she's saying about her teammates, they were the guys that put Dad into the hospital." He glared at Rinsei. "I don't trust them."

Suzume sighed. True she was also angry that their new allies also inflicted injury to her father, but she knew for this alliance to work, they couldn't allow petty grudges to get in the way. "Just keep it in check ok, its important that we stay on good terms with them."

"Hey look!" Teruo cried. Coming towards them were Sasuke, Neji, Doriru and two other people with Uzu headbands. Rinsei spotted them as well. "Oi, Torio-kun! Ginou, I found Kyo-san!"

The reunion went off pretty well after that. Ginou and Torio eagerly introduced themselves to Kyo, especially Torio, who referred him as Kyo-sama. Torio and Kyo actually hit it off pretty well, since both of them were like distant relatives and the former was the student of the latter's father. Ginou was also part of a swordsmaster clan that was revived thanks to Naruto. And Rinsei's clan possessed the Kekkei Genkai of the element known as Poison Release. Sasuke and Masato still gave uneasy glances towards Torio, while the others were getting to know each other. But soon the time to rest had come and everyone went to bed.

* * *

Back in Konoha, in an underground Root safehouse, the two Konoha Elders were meeting with Iwao, the head of the more rebellious Root side. He wore a brown kamino with red dragons swirling around it. Over the kamino was a black and grey jacket that hanged over his shoulders like a cape. His brown hair was tied up into a short ponytail and his blue eyes looked angry.

"So Tsunade has gone with her plan?" Iwao asked.

Koharu nodded. "Yes despite threats from the Hyuga Elders and our constant voices raised against this."

This time Homaru spoke. "While I can't deny that this may be beneficial for us, who knows what Uzushiogakure will want out of this."

Iwao closed his eyes, mumbling to himself. He knew that Tsunade would never listen to these two geezers, it would've been better to have sent assassins after the Hokage, killing her, then he could've taken control. Of course Sai's spies might find this out. Either way only force would save Konoha.

"Uzushiogakure will most likely hold a grudge against us for abandoning them during their first destruction. And let's not forget they now consist of clans once exiled, no doubt some of them will hold a grudge against us." Iwao said.

"If only Tsunade had retired, we could've had an easier time convincing her successor…" Koharu said before Iwao cut her off.

"She would've chosen Kakashi as her successor. He is the only prominent candidate beside myself that could have taken the seat. Her reasons for remaining in the position was to probably eliminate any thorns in her side, like myself for example."

The three remained in silence until Homaru spoke. "So what is our next move?"

Koharu sighed. "Though I hate to admit it, we should wait until this finishes. I hate to do anything rash until this thing goes down."

Iwao nodded. "I agree we can't risk doing anything that might harm Konoha. But I'll send some of my best agents to keep an eye on Kyo Uzumaki. Losing the Uzumaki and Hyuga Bloodlines could cause serious trouble for us.

"And what shall we do?" Koharu asked.

"You two should continue what you usually do; try and persuade Tsunade to stop this foolish mistake. And if you can't try and gain more information on this treaty, see if we can put it to our advantage."

The elders nodded and headed out of the room. Iwao merely stared outside the window, wondering how they could possible get out of this mess.

* * *

Back with Kyo's group; the sun had risen a few hours ago and they had already made decent process, covering already ten miles away from the village. The walk had been simple; people were talking with one another or just admiring the forest.

Suddenly they all froze, all of them sensing the same thing, a silent killer intent from an unknown source. "Ginou" Torio said without making eye contact.

Ginou nodded and pulled out two swords. "Sword Style: Cyclone Whips!" And multiple blades flew into the air, destroying the kunai and causing the explosive tags to explode in mid-air. Then a shadow figure flew out of the trees and landed in front of the group. He wore a light blue button-up shirt over a long sleeved navy blue shirt, matching his blue trousers and shoes. He had curly short red hair and a small beard on his chin. His face had a lazy look on it, like he didn't want to be here right now and would rather be in bed.

It was Kyo who first asked. "Who the hell are you?"

The man ignored him, a merely groaned. "I'm here just to kill ya. So unless you already know me then I an't gonna answer."

But Torio and the rest of his team knew him, because they quickly got into battle positions. "Kyo-sama, get back! That's one of the Imperial Generals: Buruuma the Blue Horse!"

Everyone gasped at the revelation and took their stances. Before anyone could move Torio shouted, "Ring of Fire!" And suddenly a blue ring of fire surrounded the general and Torio's team, keeping the Konoha-nin out.

"Torio-san!" Kyo shouted in shock, but the man replied. "You guys are no match for this man without understanding his powers. Keep going and we'll catch up."

Kakashi took the initiative. "Everyone split into teams and move out!"

Seeing how they had no choice everyone split up and continued moving. Buruuma watched as they headed off, letting out a sigh. "How annoying, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with the third strongest in Uzushiogakure and two other Uzu-nin." Then he flexed his hands, "But I guess I have no choice."

He stretched out his hands and soon small spheres of water appeared in them. They grew larger and were suddenly hanging from small strings of water. "Aqua Flails" He shouted and he swung both of them towards Rinsei and Ginou.

Ginou raised one of his swords and Rinsei began to perform hand signs. "Sword Style: Hard Whiplash!" And launched a powerful slash towards one of the flails, slicing it in two.

Rinsei shouted: Dokuton: Water Pollution Style!" And then she raised her hand, touching the water before it struck her. It began to turn purple and green and suddenly it dropped to the ground, polluted and dead.

Torio then crossed his fingers into an x, shouting, "Phoenix X!" And suddenly a large fire in the shape of an X came out and headed straight towards Buruuma. But the General merely raised his hand "Aqua Shield!" And a large shield of water shot out of his hand and met the flames straight on. At first the flame and water were evenly match, but soon the water managed to extinguish the blue flames.

Buruuma sighed. "I forgot that the blue flames of the Phoenix… are still just flames."

Then he started to create disks of water out of thin air. "Whirlpool Frisbees"

Ginou sheathed two of his swords, one on each side. "Double Sword Style: Jet Thrust Cannon!"

And the two attacks collided, causing a massive explosion, which gave Torio and Rinsei cover to charge Buruuma. The battle had begun.

* * *

"Was it really a good idea to leave it to them?" Kyo asked worriedly.

The group was already a mile away from where the three Uzu-nins were fighting the General. But they could still hear the sounds of battle and now and then they would see a blue light followed by smoke.

"I understand how you feel but they insisted that we go on." Kakashi said. He noticed the upset look Kyo had. "Don't worry" This got Kyo's attention and he looked up to see Kakashi smiling underneath his mask. "They're strong. I can tell."

Out of nowhere a tree fell right in front of them, forcing them to stop before they lost their balance. Soon a man appeared before them. He wore an unzipped jacket, revealing his tanned muscle chest. He had black combat gloves on and green cargo pants. His hair was spiky and yellow, and his eyes were green. "You punks ain't going anywhere." He said with a sinister grin.

"Who are you?" Riko asked as she pulled out a kunai.

The man smirked. "Commander Raion Uzumaki. I'm here to make sure you don't get pass and reach Uzushiogakure."

Masato formed a hand sign. "Kaiton: Fire Arrows Jutsu!" And launched a barrage of fireballs at the enemy. Raion raised his hand and then swiped. "Claw Fang!" And a huge gust of wind struck the fireballs, pushing them back. The wind also slashed several trees too. The Konoha-nin managed to dodge the attack but Raion managed to use that moment to get towards Kyo. "Iron Claw!" And suddenly his hand turned into iron and with one stroke, stabbed Kyo in the chest…only to have him disappear in a puff of smoke. "What?" Raion murmured as Riko and Masato also disappeared.

"You didn't honestly think we wouldn't have some kind of plan?" Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharigan. "We had Kyo, Masato and Riko go ahead of us a few hours before that other guy appeared."

Raion snarled at him. "Bastard" But then he seemed to calm down and smiled, which got Kakashi's attention. "It doesn't matter now. You won't live and neither will those other people. We have captain rank people heading towards them, they'll be dead soon."

* * *

"How the hell could have this happened?" A muttered to himself as he listened to the report being said by his assistant Mabui. According to her, Darui's group had return, or what was left of it. Out of the twenty shinobi he had sent, only eleven had returned, five of them in critical condition. A had contacted the Daimyo and warned him of attacks from the borders.

"We've sent scouts to watch the enemy campsite, but so far they have made no more movement in the country." Mabui said. "We can only assume that they are for right now fortifying their position and awaiting for more troops to arrive."

"Damn it" A said as he slammed his fist against the desk. "Was Darui able to get any info on them during the conflict?"

Mabui nodded. "The leader of the group announced himself General Kineko Uzumaki."

A's eyes widened in shock at the name. "Uzumaki" He murmured. "Could they be from the Uzumaki Clan? I can't imagine that they would have recreate their clan, let alone try to invade a country."

"Speaking of which" Mabui said as she handed him a letter. "We received a message from someone high up in Konoha. It talks about an alliance that is going to be made with Konoha and Uzushiogakure."

This caught A's attention. "Uzushiogakure still exists?" He muttered as he read the letter. When he was done reading it he noticed that there was no signature." Who sent this?"

Mabui shrugged. "No idea. All we know that it's from Konoha. But I doubt its from Tsunade-sama, she would have signed her name on it."

A nodded, "True but this must be investigated. Send Killer Bee and Team Samui to check it out."


	10. Arrival

**Review**

"I still don't like it guys. Leaving Kakashi-sensei to deal with that creep." Kyo said as he jumped through the forest.

He along with his team had managed to make over two miles since they separated from Kakashi. They managed to regroup with the others, minus their sensei who were fighting against more of those captains. "Sensei said that they could handle them on their own." Suzumi said.

"We're just going to have faith in them." Chotsu Akimichi said, as he jumped alongside his teammates.

Kyo could do nothing except nod when he noticed that they were coming up into a clearing. Soon they were sprinting across the ground when something large and bulky suddenly got in their way. It was so big that it blocked off the sun.

"What the…?" Teruo asked when suddenly the giant man pulled off his gloves. Before anyone could even blink he swung his hand at Kyo and the Uzumaki boy was gone. No one moved, no one spoke, no one even breathed as they looked at the spot where Kyo once stood. Finally Suzume cried out, "Kyo-kun!"

Then the giant man moved forward, slowly but still let off an intimidated presence. Katsu was the first to react, pulling out several kunai and throwing them at the giant. But the kunai just bounced off his body, as if it was steel. 'What the hell?' Katsu thought to himself.

Shikari pulled out her fan and yelled, "Masato! Keiji!"

Both boys nodded and performed hand seals. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" And then unleashed two large fireballs from their mouths. Then Shikari waved her fan, unleashing a powerful gust of wind towards the fireballs, making them even bigger as they headed towards their target. But the large man just raised his hand and deflected the attack with ease. Before the others could do anything the man suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Where did he…" Gina began to ask when suddenly she felt a shadow over her. She looked up just in time to see the man swipe his hand at her, making her disappear as well.

"Gina!" Suzume cried in horror, but then showed an angry look as she charged the man. "Wait Suzume!" Masato said.

But Suzume ignored her brother, already to angry about what just happened to think straight. She leapt into the air and prepared to land a strong punch onto the man's face. But instead the man raised his hand so fast Suzume barely had any time to see it and just like Gina and Kyo, was gone in a flash.

Seeing his sister disappeared nearly sent Masato into frenzy. But he was stopped by Keiji who said, "It's clear that those hands of his are dangerous so we can't attack head on, which also means going in blindly won't help the others."

"A wise decision young warrior." The man said. Keiji turned around to see him standing before him and a hand already reaching towards him. "But futile against someone like me."

* * *

Kakashi and Raion clashed again with the former using a kunai and the latter using his claws. Then they jumped away from each other and landed on tree branches. Kakashi had already defeated Raion's men so that just left the Commander to deal with the shinobi. 'This guy is strong.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Suddenly Raion got behind Kakashi and tried to impale him. But Kakashi brought out his kunai and deflected the attack. As he jumped back Raion inhaled a large amount of breath and then unleashed a loud sonic roar. The roar broke several trees and nearly crushed Kakashi if the said shinobi hadn't jumped out of the way. Kakashi then formed his own hand signs. "Chidori!" He cried as he landed on a tree and then jumped straight towards Raion. Raion extended his left hand and electricity began to circle around it. "Thunder Fang!" He cried as his attack and Kakashi's met head on. The result was the two being thrown back away from each other. Raion managed to stop himself on the ground while Kakashi grabbed onto a tree branch to stop.

Raion smirked. "You're good as the stories say." He shouted at Kakashi. Then he got into a weird stance, with him getting onto all fours. "Looks like I'll have to go all out-what are you doing here?" He quickly shouted.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but then noticed the large shadow in front of him. Kakashi turned around and saw the same large man that attacked Kyo's group standing before him. Before the Jonnin could react the man touched him with his hand and soon the white hair shinobi disappeared. Before Raion could do anything the man too vanished. 'What the hell was one of the Warlords doing here?' He asked himself.

* * *

Torio gasped as he collapsed to the ground, half conscious. He and the others had only been fighting for a couple of minutes but already Ginou and Rinsei were out for the count. And Buruuma was standing above them, a bored look on his face. Standing up Torio morphed his hands back into blue flames. "Didn't you already try that Torio-san? Buruuma asked as he created a ball of war in his hand.

Suddenly Torio leaped into the air and turned into a blue phoenix, heading straight towards Buruuma. The General threw the ball of water, but Torio merely smacked it to the side. Soon he collided into Buruuma and the general turned his form into water and blue flames and water battled it out.

But in the end Buruuma was the victorious as the said man kicked Torio back into the ground. Torio coughed out some blood as he tried to stand, but Buruuma pinned him down with his foot. Just as he was about to deal the final blow his instincts went up and he jumped out of the way just as several shurikens struck where he was formerly standing. Then a black flying cloth came out of nowhere and began covering Rinsei, Ginou and Torio. Buruuma fired several spears of water at the cloak, but it just dodged them all and then, pulling the three ninjas, soared off into the air far away from the general.

A few hours later Torio woke up to the sound of seagulls and waves. That's when he realized that he was on a boat. On the other side of the room he was in was Ginou, snoring peacefully. As he tried to stand he felt very light-headed, trying to remember what happened.

"Looks like someone's awake." A voice said.

Torio looked up and saw a man, a few inches higher then him, standing at the doorway. He had black hair that covered his eyes and wore a black cape with a black bandana over his head. Underneath the cape he wore a simple long-sleeve shirt and red pants. Attached to his left arm was a metal gauntlet.

"Chujo-san." Torio gasped as he looked at the man. Chujo Uzumaki walked over to Torio and helped him back into bed. "Easy there Torio." Chujo said in a raspy voice. "You've been through a lot facing Buruuma without reinforcements."

Torio struggled to stay awake. "Where-where are we?"

"On a boat heading back to the village." Chujo said. "Rinsei is in another room resting. We'll be home in two days."

Torio nodded. But just as he was about to lie down he remembered. "What about Kyo-sama and the other Konoha ninjas?"

Chujo chuckled at the question. "Don't worry, Tareu-sama teleported them all to Uzushiogakure. Naruto-san got worried about them so sent the warlord ahead to make sure they reached the village safely."

* * *

_Dream:_

_A six-year old Kyo Uzumaki hid behind his mother as he stared the Academy entrance. Today was his first day at school and unfortunately, he was nervous. It was these moments that he wished that his Dad were here, to encourage him not to be afraid and face things head on. But he knew that he wasn't here, and that Kyo had to have confidence in himself._

_Hinata looked down at her son and offered him a soft smile. The she bent down to face him at eye-level. "Well Kyo-kun are you ready for your first day at school?"_

_Kyo tried to nod, but it was hard because he was so nervous. "Mommy, what if I do something stupid?" He asked._

_Hinata smiled at rubbed Kyo's head. "Don't worry about it Kyo-kun. That happens to everybody. I learned that from your father. Just go in there and be yourself."_

_Kyo smiled a little before nodding. Hinata gave him a kiss on the head and then his lunch box and watched as he dashed off towards the school._

_Dream Ends:_

Kyo suddenly woke up to the feel of sunlight hitting his face. Then he realized that he was in a bed with nothing on except his boxers and under shirt. He then took a look at his surroundings and realized he was in some kind of fancy room. 'Reminds me of the Hyuga Mansion.' Kyo thought to himself. That was when he caught an image on the door. The symbol was that of the Uzumaki Clan.

Suddenly the said door opened and in stepped a man. He was taller then Kyo and appeared to be in his thirties or so. He had yellow spiky hair and blue eyes along with a short blonde beard. The man wore a short-sleeve orange jacket and black stripes on it. But what really caught Kyo's attention were the man's eyes. They were the same color as…

"Dad?"

**Sorry it took so long. I have summer school and also I've been busy with my other stories.**

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	11. Motion

**Review**

Kyo just stared at the man before him. It was definitely his father no doubt about it, but he looked different from the pictures he's seen of him. He had a scar running down his left eye that touched his upper lip. He also had a short amount of fuzz on his chin and his blue eyes were darker but still held excitement in them. Kyo felt his eyes getting wet, tears threatening to pour out. After so many years of waiting, wishing and hoping, Kyo was finally in the presence of his legendary father.

But Naruto chuckled and put a hand on his son's head, ruffling his hair. Then he said, "Well aren't you going to say hi to your dad?"

Kyo finally shook off his shock, wipe away his tears and smiled, his usually big wide smile. "I'm just glad you haven't grown any grey hairs yet."

Naruto frowned and gave his son a soft punch in the shoulder. "Yeah, you're definitely my son." Then he offered a sincere smile. "I'm glad to have finally meet you." He said.

Kyo smiled, "Me to Dad" He said happily. Suddenly his stomach growled causing Naruto to laugh. "C'mon the others are already eating breakfast."

Kyo nodded and pulled on a shirt and some shorts before following his father towards the dinner room. As they walked down the hallway Kyo looked out the window to see the village. It was a beautiful place Kyo thought. There were many lakes in parks the streets and even clan mansions, with bridges going over some of them. A few even moved like soft whirpools. He could hear people talking lively across the village not a fear in the world in their voices. Kyo wondered if he and his mom could settle down here one day…if they wanted too.

They soon arrived to the dining room where everyone was gathered around a large table eating and enjoying themselves. Besides his friends and their sensei's, there was also a man who Naruto identified as Yasei Uzumaki, Kyo's great uncle.

After the reunion between friends Kyo sat down to eat a good hot steamy bowl of ramen. It was nice, but not as good as Mom's homemade ramen. The others chatted with Naruto and Yasei, with Sasuke and Naruto occasionally glaring at each other and mocking one another. Naruto later one explained that the man who sent them flying was Taeru Uzumaki, one of the Nine Warlords of Uzushiogakure. If it weren't for him then Kuroi's infantry would have cut off the group.

"So technically you guys owe him a thank you." Yasei said as he took a bite of some sushi.

Kyo nodded as he took a drink of some milk, then he looked at his dad. "Hey pops when can I take a look at the village?" Kyo asked.

Naruto smirked as he put down his bowl. "When you and you're friends are all healed up I can have someone give you a tour of the village." Naruto replied.

After breakfast the teens left to walk around the manor while their teachers went to relax some more due to the wounds they sustained. All that was left was Naruto and Yasei. Yasei spoke first. "So when do you think you'll start teaching your son about our clan's sealing jutsu?" He asked.

Naruto finished slurping down some ramen. "When he's all better uncle. Also I don't feel like pressuring him of what village he wants to stay at either in case you were going to ask."

Yasei sighed. Unlike Naruto, Yasei was not comfortable about allying themselves with other villages, especially Konoha. The reason was what happened to his sister, Kushina on the night that the Kyuubi attacked. He was head of a group of Uzumaki members who rejected Naruto's idea of alliance, but remained loyal to him as well. In fact, second to Torio, Yasei would probably give his life to protect Naruto, which earned him the title of not just 'Wild Man' but the 'Rear Guard' for always watching Naruto's back.

Suddenly a jonnin appeared, but by no means startled the two men. "Lord Uzukage-sama, I have a report on the situation at the eastern border of the country near Warai-sama's territory."

Naruto sighed. "Let's hear it."

The jonnin bowed. "Yes sir. Three companies of imperial samurais have attacked the outpost there. As we speak Captain Ouiou and Gigen-san are leading our men against the attackers. From the report so far they are holding them back and are currently waiting for reinforcements from Warai-sama."

* * *

"Meiton (Darkness Release): Inhaling Void!"

As Ouiou Kuromaru (Short black hair, open black jacket and black paints, yellow eyes) activated his jutsu, he slammed his hand on the ground. Then a large shadowy circle started spewing from his hand towards the fifty demon samurai surrounding him. The moment that the darkness touched them they began to sink into it. The demon samurai began to cry out in terror as they slowly drowned into the abyss.

His partner Gigen (Bald head, tan skin, blue shirt, dark green pants) charged a platoon of larger demon samurai. He raised his right hand and it began to change into a black color and had bubbles popping all over it. "Kuton (Flesh Release): Boiling punch!" He shouted and when his fist touched the closes demon, all of them were sent flying.

A large demon with a club managed to get behind Gigen, raising his weapon. But just as he brought it down Gigen raised his left arm and it suddenly turned grey like steel. When the club struck his arm it broke in two. Then Gigen's rigt arm morphed into a large blade and he impaled it into the demon, killing him.

A couple of minutes later the demon companies were in ruin and the Uzu-nin stood victorious. They had only suffered three losses out of the twenty shinobi there. Gigen was busy brushing off some dirt when one of the shinobi ran up to him and Ouiou. "Captain Ouiou! Gigen-san! A message from the Uzushiogakure just arrived! It's new orders for you two." The Shinboi said as he handed it to Ouiou.

Ouiou read it before turning towards Gigen. "We're ordered to meet up with the entourage escorting the Hokage to Uzushiogakure."

Gigen waved his fist into the air. "Sweet! I hear she's got big boobs!" And suddenly he was given a roundhouse punch by Ouiou and crashed into a tree.

"You freaking pervert!" Ouiou yelled as he brought back his composure. The other men just had large sweat drops going down the back of their heads.

* * *

Back at Hinata's house, the said woman was busy packing essentials for her trip with the Hokage to Uzushiogakure. One was her homemade special ramen in instant made style. Also accompanying Hinata and Tsunade would be representatives from the other clans, meaning Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Hanabi. Sakura would also be accompanying them and thus left the care of Ryu in Temari's hand. Shizune would remain behind to fill out any duties that Tsunade might have…also to keep an eye on the elders while Sai remained behind to keep an eye on Iwao.

Just as she was finishing packing there was a knock at her door. When she opened it she was greeted with the sight of one of the Hyuga Elders, Toshi Hyuga. To others he was how you say the most loyal to the Hyuga Clan, especially the part about tradition and keeping the bloodline safe. With him were two Hyuga shinobi guards. No doubt he was here about her decision to go to Uzushiogakure.

"Hinata-san. I trust we are not interrupting you?" Toshi asked. Hinata knew that he would come in even if they were. But she shook her head no and let them in. "I was hoping that we could talk before you left for Uzushiogakure."

"Of course, please sit." Hinata said as she led them to the dining table. Toshi sat down on one end with his guard beside him. Hinata sat on the other side of the table and far away from the elder. "In what position would you like to discuss about it?" She asked

Toshi stared at her for a moment before replying. "We, the Hyuga Council have thought about it, and are willing to consider of allowing you and Kyo-kun back into the clan."

This caught Hinata by surprise but she retained her composure. "And for what purpose would this serve? I still have the permission of both Hiashi-sama and Tsunade-sama to stay in Uzushiogakure if I want too."

Toshi nodded. "Yes but if I am correct you were never officially married to Naruto-kun." He smirked as the realization came to her. "And I'm sure that the Fire Daimyo would want him to marry one of his daughters in order to seal the alliance between Uzushiogakure and Konoha and the Fire Country. But if you retained the name of Hyuga as well as the status of Hiashi-sama's daughter, then it would be easier for you to marry him out of anyone since you already bear his child." He paused to take a breather. "This would bring much influence to the clan as well as allow you to live in Uzushiogakure without worry of the Konoha council. Of course we'll have to place the caged seal on you and-"

That was all that was needed to make Hinata snap. In just a flash, the table was flipped over to the side and Toshi found himself staring at Hinata's eyes, Byakugan activated. Toshi's guards barely had time to react and took battle stances. Toshi gulped at the killer intent Hinata was giving off.

"Listen well Toshi-san." Hinata almost growled. "I'm not the same little girl you knew all those years ago. I will never go back to the Clan, not after everything I've been through. I won't allow you to place the seal on either Kyo-kun or myself. I will go to live with Uzushiogakure with Naruto-kun and that is final."

Toshi regained his composure and merely replied, "I don't think you're in a position to deny this offer."

And in a flash Hinata found herself pinned to the ground by three Anbus. Toshi got up from his seat and brushed his kimono. Then he glared at Hinata Uzumaki before saying, "Take her to the council on the charges of assaulting an elder."

No sooner had he said that were the three Anbu knocked to the side by an invisible force. As Toshi tried to gain understanding of what happened, he felt a kunai against his neck. His guards were also incapacitated. They had bruises all over their faces, enough to beat them into submission.

"It's not polite to pin a woman to the floor." A man's voice said. Toshi turned to see a young man looking down at him. He had pale skin and yellow eyes. His brown hair went down to his neck and he wore a blue jacket on top of a green shirt. He also had black pants and around his neck was a symbol of the Whirlpool. Meaning…

"Uzu-nin" Toshi said in shock. He turned to look back at Hinata only to see another young man helping the woman back up to her feet. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore only a sleeveless blue shirt and green pants. He wore his headband around his head.

"Are you okay Hinata-sama?" The black haired man asked. Hinata merely nodded dumbfounded before turning towards Toshi, a glare in her eyes. "Get out of my house. And take your thugs with you."

Toshi just glared back at her as the man released him. The three Anbu got back up and helped carry the unconscious Hyuga guards back. Hinata then turned around to look at her saviors. "Thank you very much, but who are you?" She asked

Both men got to their knees. "I am Shai Ryuoui." The brown haired man said. "And this is my partner Atsu Hibukuro. We have been sent on behalf of Naruto-sama to escort you and Hokage-sama to Uzushiogakure. We decided that it would be a good idea to check on you first, and it's a good thing we did too."

An hour or two later the selected people had gathered at the gate of Konoha. Tsnuade was pissed when she learned of what happened to Hinata and made a note to have a word with the Hyuga Clan after this was over. And when Atsu and Shai introduce themselves to the other shinobi did they head off. Unbeknownst to them an odd looking bird was watching their every move.

* * *

Back in his throne room Kuroi, Soba and Buraindo were watching the scene that Soba's spy bird was showing. Soba looked down at his leader. "Well Kuroi-sama what should we do?"

Kuroi smiled. "We shall do nothing. This poses no threat to us right now."

Buraindo spoke this time. "If I may ask your majesty, what was the point of targeting Kyo's group?"

Kuroi looked at his Captain and replied, "I merely wanted to test how far Naruto would go to ensure that his son reached Uzushiogakure safely. If he sent someone like Taeru to do such a thing then he was desperate to have him reach the village in one piece."

Soba watched as Kuroi stood up and headed out of the throne room. "So what would you like us to do now Kuroi-sama?" Soba asked.

Kuroi paused for a moment and replied. "Summon the Nisshoku (Eclipse). Have them head towards Kumogakure…and destroy it. We must continue with our plans to take over the country and removing the village shall make it simpler.


	12. Contest

**I've decided that there needs to be stories in which the Uzumaki Clan tries to get revenge against the world. So I'm holding a competition of who can make the best story. Contest starts on Saturday and ends next Friday. Basically it starts either with Naruto fleeing the village or disappears after the war. Whoever wins gets to have an Uzumaki clan member added to my story. And a bonus is that whoever has a NaruHina in their story will be able to help me decide what becomes of the Hyuga Clan. Send me a message if your interested and when your story is up.**

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12 **


	13. Invasion

**Review. Also I revised the part when Naruto and Kyo meet so it would be a bit more emotional since I know it wasn't that good. I'm planning on saving the emotional part for when Hinata and Naruto meet. Also don't forget my challenge.**

Outside Kumogakure, the Cloud Village, were twelve people of different sizes. They all wore black capes with hoods over their faces. On the back of the cloaks was the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan, except purple. The one at the front who had six katana strapped to his waist took off his hood, revealing his young face with red hair and blue eyes. A noticeable feature was the eye patch that covered his right eye. "Let's party" He said and then all of them disappeared.

A continued to pace side-to-side getting more irritated by the second due to the lack of news from Bee. It had been at least three weeks since Bee and Team Samui had gone out to investigate the former area of the Whirlpool Country and still no word from them, not even a messenger bird.

Mabui sighed, tired of watching the Rakage doing this. "Rakage-sama, please calm down. I'm sure Bee-sama is fine." She said, though she couldn't help but show the concern in her voice for a different man…her husband Darui (A/N: bet ya didn't see that coming.) After realizing that they both shared the same cool personality, along with the fact that they disliked A's rash actions, Darui and Mabui eventually got married and had a son named Dan.

A turned to look at his advisor, a grumpy look on his face. "You don't have to tell me that Mabui. But with this whole thing of the country being invaded, the Daimyo is going to be putting more pressure on us. And further more-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Years of experience and A's ninja skills helped the man sense an attack. Moving swiftly, A flipped his desk up as a shield just as dozens of arrows came flying through the window. They impacted with the desk nearly tearing it in two.

Mabui gasped in shock but regain her composure as A ran towards the window to see what was happening. What he saw was that the village was under attack, with explosions happening everywhere.

"Rakage-sama!" A jonnin cried as he entered the office. "An enemy force has breached the village."

A turned to look at the man. "Do we know what the size of the force is?" He asked.

The jonnin looked up with a worried look on his face. "From what we can tell…eighteen people."

A was shocked. Eighteen people only were attacking Kumogakure? What was going on here? "Have we confirmed what village they are from?" A asked.

"Judging by the symbols on their capes we believe that they are from Uzushiogakure." The Jonnin replied. The Rakage cursed at this news. If it was indeed Uzushiogakure then that could only mean that Bee and Team Samui were captured or worse killed. However the village's safety came first.

The Rakage turned towards Mabui. "Take charge of getting the civilians too shelter. I'll take charge of the defenses. Have medical teams dispatch to each area of the village. Have teams group up and engage the enemy, tell them to try and capture them as well if possible."

"Yes Rakage-sama" Mabui said and then she and the jonnin disappeared. Once they left Rakage through off his robe, revealing his well muscle chest. Clutching his fist he jumped out of the window towards the village.

* * *

Several Kumo-nin charged one of the invaders, the largest out of all of them. He was about twice the normal human size and had a baldhead covered in scars. Around his arms and hand were red and black gauntlets. His right hand began to gather chakra and with one swing, he sent all the ninjas flying. "Kuroi-sama shall rule overall." The man said. "You cannot interfere." This was Pesuto Uzumaki the Impenetrable.

Elsewhere ninjas were being cut down one by one by a man who had a large ring blade spinning around him, slashing at his victims. The man appeared to be in his mid twenties and had long red hair and blue eyes. A ninja began to from hand signs and then unleashed a large blast of electricity. The man saw this and threw his ring blade. The ring soon stood up straight and created a mirror in its center. The mirror reflected the bolt straight back to its user, killing him. "Those who defy Kuroi-sama have no place in his utopia." His name was Chien Uzumaki the Calm.

On the northern part of the village another of the invaders was slaughtering the Kumo-nin. He had spiky silver hair and green eyes. An eye patch covered his left eye and had his left hand in his pocket. In his right hand was a chain and attached to the end was a giant anchor. The man swung the anchor around and around, smashing it into the ninjas. Laughing the man yelled, "Which one of you bastards has the balls to stand up to me?" This person's name was Osore Uzumaki the Soulless.

In the western section near the gate a woman wearing the same outfit as the others wielded a double-bladed Naginata with blood over it. Surrounding her were several bodies of ninjas, shock and terrified looks on their faces. The woman had long black hair and purple eyes. "I apologize." She said softly with an innocent face before leaping off to another area of the village. Sofuto Uzumaki the Sweet was her name.

At the gate of the village, a ninja charged one of the cape warriors. This man had silver hair that pointed straight and he had grey eyes. In his hand was an Odachi that was already stained with blood. He raised his sword and deflected the ninja's attack. Then with quick reflexes he slashed the shinobi in the stomach. "Weaklings." He muttered. The man's name was Kiku Uzumaki the Quiet.

In the southern area of the village the second giant man of the group was smashing aside ninjas left and right with a giant broadside axe. He had short brown hair and appeared to be in his forties. He also had a short mustache and beard along with brown eyes. Several more Kumo-nins charged him but were blown away by a wave of his axe. "None can test my might!" He roared. This powerful person was Nusumu Uzumaki the Final.

"Get to cover! Hurry!" A Kumo-nin cried as arrows began flying towards him and his comrade. The shooter was none other then a boy, perhaps in his late teens, with a bow and arrow. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He loaded another arrow into his bow. "Eat this!" He yelled and when he fired it, it multiple into fifty arrows, impaling two ninjas while the rest ran for cover. He was Ko Uzumaki the Accurate.

In an alleyway, several shinobi lay dead with blood spread everywhere, from the wall to the ground. In the center of this was another of the mysterious attackers. He had long white hair and purple eyes. In both his hands were scythes covered in blood. He brought one up to his mouth and licked the blood off of it. "Delicious." He murmured with venom. His name was Kokuso Uzumaki the Tormentor.

At the eastern area of the village, two of the men were pushing their way through the Kumo-nin. One had brown hair and an eye patch over his right eye. In both his hands were three swords. The other had two dual cross spears, which smacked aside any foe. He had long brown hair and black eyes. "Yo Jaaku! Bet I can kill more then you!" The swordsman said. Jaaku smirked. "You're on Genkaku!" They were Genkaku Uzumaki the Pure and Jaaku Uzumaki the Mournful.

* * *

Back in Uzushiogakure Kyo was standing on the wall of the village, looking out at the ocean. The village was exactly on a large island surrounded by water. The open terrain outside the village made a good point for the shinobi to attack invaders, as well as denied the enemy any hiding spots. But the real defense was in the water. Dozens of whirlpools, created by the founder of the village, who turned out to be the Sage of the Six Path, helped protected the village from invaders, even shinobi of the highest standards couldn't get through them unless they knew how to dispel them. Indeed this was an amazing place. "Right Suzume-chan?" Kyo asked as he turned to look at the girl.

Suzume Uchiha blushed as her crush gave her one of his dazzling smiles. "Yes it is quite beautiful. You're dad did a great job in restoring this place."

Suzume was trying her best to contain her composure, while at the same time thinking of how to get on Naruto-sama's good side so she could have a better chance of getting with Kyo. She had not been oblivious to the looks that the young women here had been giving the young Uzumaki. That meant if Kyo decided to stay here, then any chance of them getting together would go down.

"Oi there you are Kyo." A familiar voice said.

The two young ninjas turned around to see Naruto Uzumaki looking at them, his hands in his pocket. "Sorry to ruin your fun with Suzume but I thought you might be interested in learning some of the Uzumaki Clan's techniques?"

Kyo's eyes were literally sparkling at the thought of learning some moves from his Dad's clan. Suzume, though happy for Kyo, was a little upset that the moment was ruined. "That would be awesome dad! Where are we going to train?" Kyo asked.

Naruto smirked. "There's a private training ground back at the mansion that I like to show you. Head over there I'll catch up with you in a while." The man said.

Kyo nodded and headed off, leaving Suzume alone with Naruto. Now was her chance to make a good impression on Kyo's father. But before she could say a word, Naruto put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Then he whispered. "I approve of you to be with my son." Then with a wide smile disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Suzume to take in those words.

* * *

"Really! He really said that?"

An hour later Suzume had joined the other kunoichis at the Uzukage's personal hot springs. She had already informed them of Naruto's words of approval and her friends couldn't help but express their joy for her.

Suzume nodded as she dove deeper into the water. "It's true he just said it out of nowhere that he approved." She said with glee and a blush on her face.

Shikari gave her friend a tight embrace. "Alright, Phase 1 Love Couple is complete now we move onto phase 2." She said proudly. The other's sweat drop at Shikari's over confidence but nevertheless followed along with it.

"So what is Phase 2 Shikari-senpai?" Aiko asked.

Shikari smirked. "Simple, we get Suzume to confess her love to Kyo-kun."

Suzume nearly fainted from those words but held her composure. "But Shikari-senpai, I don't know if I can do that."

"Not when there are other people are around." Shikari said knowingly as the others listened. "All we have to do is make sure that Suzume and Kyo-kun are somewhere private and that no one else bothers them…especially the boys."

The girls nodded at this, seeing the sense in the plan. However there was one problem, which Suzume mentioned. "But what about Naruto-sama? I'm sure that Kyo-kun would want to spend time with him."

Shikari nodded, understanding her point. "True but don't forget Naruto-sama knows that you have feelings for Kyo-kun, so I'm sure that he'll be okay with you spending some time with Kyo-kun."

Suzume began to feel the confidence building up inside of her, the thoughts of finally being with Kyo pouring through her head. 'I can do this.' Suzume thought to herself as she listened into Shikari's plan along with the rest of the girls.

* * *

Back with Kyo and Naruto, the two were now at the personal training grounds of Naruto Uzumaki. Surrounding them was a field of gymnastics, weapons and scrolls, all with the symbols of the Uzumaki Clan. Kyo stared at them in awe and finally said, "Awesome."

Naruto smirked as he looked at his son's expression. "Now if you're done marveling at it, then perhaps we can start with your training."

Kyo quickly snapped out of his trance and looked straight at his father. "Right."

Naruto nodded and began to explain. "Now the Uzumaki Clan is best known for our long life and abilities to create powerful seals. But the reason is because we have what we call Tei Chakra (Emperor). This means that we have a large amount of chakra, which not only allows us to use the most powerful skills but it gives us greater stamina, endurance, speed and strength. For example." Naruto paused and walked towards a rock and touched it. Then without even moving, he lifted the rock with only one hand. Kyo stared at this in awe before an odd look appeared on his face. "Wait dad, this is just like using Sage Mode isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "Sort of but different. Though we can't draw chakra from nature, we can still use more of it then we do in Sage Mode. It's even useful when you combine it with an element. For example if you can learn this and combine it with your wind element, you can do all kind of things." Naruto said as he put the rock down. "Also this chakra constantly replenishes at a much faster rate. This also has allowed us to use such powerful seals."

Kyo nodded, understanding what his father was saying. "So you're not going to teach me techniques on sealing then?"

Naruto shook his head. "No what I'm going to teach you is how to combine your natural element, wind, with Tei Chakra, making you even a better fighter in close-combat along with your gentle fist style."

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone at that time, in the center of Kumogakure, there were two men inspecting the damage of the village. One had white hair that touched his neck and he had silver eyes. Strapped to his waist was a double-edge sword. His name was Tanoshi Uzumaki the Gentle, the last member of the Nisshoku.

And the other man was none other then Kuori Uzumaki, Emperor of the Uzumaki Empire. He wore his usual garments with his katana strapped to his waist. He was sitting on a pile of rubble with bodies surrounding him. He had an emotionless look on his face but a smile nonetheless.

Tanoshi turned to look at his master. "I admit I'm shock that you decided to come to the battlefield Kuroi-sama."

Kuroi shrugged. "It's not everyday that you see the fall of one of the five great villages. Especially one like the Kumogakure."

Suddenly there was a loud thud from behind. Tanoshi turned around to see that it was none other then A, his chakra literally surrounding him like armor. He had a pissed off look on his face, not happy at all with what was going on. He only asked Kuroi one thing. "You the leader of these damn punks?"

Kuroi, slowly turning his head around merely said, "Why yes…yes I am."

And when he was fully facing the Rakage, A's eyes widened in shock at the face he was looking at. "N-Naruto?"

**Basically Kuroi looks like Naruto except with black hair and red eyes.**


	14. Reunions Part 1

**The destruction of Kumogakure is nearing. Read and Review.**

Kuroi had a look of confusion over his face as the Raikage identified him as his enemy, Naruto. Then realization came into his head and he laughed. This made A even more confused right now but he took a battle stance. Finally Kuroi stopped laughing and spoke. "No I am not Naruto-kun. I keep forgetting that I created this body from his image so it is understandable if you mistook me for him though A-san."

A raised an eyebrow. 'Just who is this man?' But he shook the thought out of his head and charged while saying, "At least I don't have to have any regrets of killing you!"

And with that he suddenly appeared right in front of Kuroi and slammed his fist into the man's face, causing an explosion that forced Tanoshi to jump back. But when the smoke settled, Kuroi stood where he was. In fact he had managed to stop the Raikage's attack with a single hand. A looked at the man in shock while Kuroi merely smiled. "I expected something better from you A-san." Kuroi said gently. Then out of nowhere a large amount of blood began shooting out of A's body. The Raikage was so surprised by the sudden attack that he didn't even had time to scream in pain. Then with no effort, Kuroi threw A to the side, causing him to slam into a building.

Kuroi merely stared at the motionless form of the Raikage before saying, "Tanoshi"

"Yes Kuroi-sama?" Tanoshi asked as he went and stood by his lord's side.

"Continue with your efforts to annihilate this village. I don't care if people escape as long as this village burns to the ground." Kuroi said.

Tanoshi bowed his head. "It shall be done your majesty." And then he disappeared to some other part of the village. Kuroi merely smiled as he slowly began to fade away with the wind until he was gone.

Back to the Raikage, A was not feeling so good. As a ninja and as Raikage, he knew that he would face powerful opponents now and then in his life. But never had he met anyone that thrashed him so easily and so fast. But he put his shame behind him as he knew that he had to stop the invaders or…

"There he is!" A voice shouted. Suddenly several Kumo-nin led by C appeared at the spot where the Raikage was lying. One of them, a medic-nin, ran up to his leader and checked at his wounds. Then he turned towards C and gave him a nod.

C nodded back and turned towards the others. "Hurry and help Raikage-sama up! We need to get him somewhere safe! Also prepare to evacuate the civilians out of the village and try to get in contact with our allies, ask them for aid."

The other ninjas saluted C and headed off in opposite directions while C and several others tended to their Raikage's aid. That was the last thing the Raikage saw before he blacked out. His last thoughts however were of his father and that he could only think of one thing to say to his old man about the current situation: _Forgive me._

* * *

Tsunade's group had arrived at Yugakure and had decided to rest there. Fortunately that's where they ran into two more Uzu-nins: Gigen and Ouiou. Their impression on the former was that he was even more of a pervert then Jiraiya. Ouiou just kept smacking him around because of his perverted ways, which got them on the kunoichi's weird list.

Currently the girls decided that a nice bath in the hot springs was a good way of relaxing. Choji and Shikamaru were heading towards a teahouse, Kiba went to the hotel to take a nap and Shino decided to take a stroll. Tsunade decided to do a little drinking and gambling, giving the young adults an uncomfortable feeling. But right now they were only focused on relaxing.

"Ahh! This is so much better." Sakura said as she sank deeper into the water.

Ino nodded as she stretched her legs. Hanabi just sighed and closed her eyes. Hinata however was deep in thought, of what should be obvious: Uzushiogakure. She wondered how much Naruto changed, if he would still love her again. She also wondered if Kyo was okay as well. Hinata knew that she shouldn't be worried, that was something that Kyo didn't want her to do because he was always so confident in his ability.

Sakura noticed the look on Hinata's face and suddenly came up with an idea to cheer her up. "Hey you know what this reminds me of?" She said, pausing only when she had everyone's attention. "After the war when we all went to the hot springs to celebrate and the boys tried to spy on us?"

Both of Sakura's points hit Ino and she automatically joined in. "Oh yeah, all of except Naruto and Sasuke. But when Naruto found out that they were peeping on you Hinata he literally went into a rage and started thrashing them about. We didn't even have to lift a finger." Ino said.

Hanabi's eyes widened. She had not heard of this. "Really he beat the crap out of all of them?" She asked.

Ino nodded. "Yes it was so romantic the way he just got so pissed off when they tried to look at Hinata. That was almost as funny as when we got Hinata dressed into a maid's outfit."

Sakura giggled. "Naruto nearly died from blood loss." She said as she looked at a now blushing Hinata. However the young lady knew what her friend was trying to do. She was trying to show Hinata that Naruto would always love her and no one else. After all only someone who would do those kinds of things would have to mean that Naruto deeply cared about her and always would. With that thought in her head, Hinata allowed herself to relax and join in the conversation.

* * *

Back in Uzushiogakure Naruto and Kyo were continuing the boy's training. Naruto and Kyo had paused for a moment to have a quick snake before getting back up. "Okay Kyo let's see what you got so far." Naruto said.

Kyo nodded and raised his right hand and concentrated. At first nothing happened…then there was a low humming noise and soon gold chakra was surrounding the hand. Kyo's eyes widened in awe at the sight. "Incredible" He murmured.

"Now try and focus on combining it with your wind affinity." Naruto said. Kyo nodded and then focused on combining his element with the chakra surrounding his hand. Soon a little whirlwind made out of chakra began to form. "Now fire it at…that rock." Naruto said as he pointed to the said object.

Kyo looked at the rock and then with one heave, he shot his fist towards the rock. The chakra soon launched from his hand in a sloppy movement and struck the rock. The result was a small hole in the rock and several cracks spreading from it. Kyo's eyes widened in excitement as he looked at the hole with only one word to describe it, "Awesome!" He cried.

Naruto smiled. "Once you can control it then you'll be capable of all sorts of things. Now then let's try on concentration more, your focus is a little bit off." The Uzukage said.

Suddenly a Jonnin appeared. He wore a shinobi blue jacket, customary of the Uzushiogakure and had his headband on his forehead. Most of his body was covered in bandages and he wore a mask over his face. Kyo could see his eyes however, and they were a dull grey.

Naruto turned around and looked at the shinobi. "Robotto Maitake, what is it?" He asked.

Robotto bowed his head. "Forgive me Naruto-sama, but we've received word that Kuroi's forces have attacked Kumogakure. Their losses are high and our scources have confirmed that the Raikage has been seriously injured by Kuroi."

Naruto and Kyo's eyes widened in shock about this; Naruto's was because Kuroi had moved faster then he expected in his invasion of the Lightning Country, Kyo's was because the village was being attacked and someone managed to take down old man A.

Naruto thought for a moment and turned to look back at the shinobi. "Robotto, send out three teams to Tsunade-oba-chan's location. I doubt Kuroi will try to attack them while his focus is on Kumo but we can never be too sure. Also summon the Council for an emergency meeting and notify the Konoha ninjas as well." He said

Robotto bowed. "Yes Naruto-sama" And then he disappeared. Suddenly another Shinobi came to report something to Naruto. "Naruto-sama" He said.

Naruto turned to look at the shinobi. "Yes what is it?"

"One of our patrols captured a group of Kumo-nins trying to enter the island from the mainland. We've indentified one of them as Killer Bee."

Kyo's eyes widened. "Uncle Bee? Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Tell the men to bring them here, but I want them unarmed first, just in case." The Uzukage said.

The shinobi nodded and headed off. Finally Naruto turned towards Kyo and said, "We'll have to pause your training for now. Why don't you stay here and keep practicing while I take care of a few business?"

Kyo nodded flexing his arm. "Sure dad"

* * *

"I apologize for this, but we must follow protocols." The Uzu-nin said as he and the rest of his group escorted Bee and Team Samui by boat. They had already gone passed the whirlpools that protected the island and were currently making their way towards one of the docks at the edge of the island.

Omoi began to worry and whispered to Karui. "What if this is a trap and they intend to torture us for information. Or worse they brainwash us into becoming their agents and sabotage Kumogakure's defenses?"

Karui sighed. Even after years since they first became a team Omoi hadn't change one bit. "Give it a rest Omoi I doubt that they intend to torture us. Besides from what they said Bee-sama knew their leader. So just have a little bit of faith for Kami sake."

Omoi rolled his eyes and continued to mumble to himself about how things were going to get worse. Meanwhile at the front of the boat Samui walked up to Bee who was currently writing something in his little book. "Bee-sama, was it wise not to report this to Raikage-sama?" Samui asked.

Bee paused from his writing and gave his former student one of his flashy smiles. "Don't be such a downpour Samui-chan. Killer Bee knows what he's doing." (A/N: I'm not good with rhymes so just work with it)

Samui sighed. She respected her Master but sometimes wonders if he could take things a little bit more seriously though. Her thoughts were interrupted when the driver announced that they had arrived. When they got out they saw several jonnin waiting for them. And in the middle of the large group was…

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Karui exclaimed. The said man showed his usual smile and walked up to the four Kumo-nins. Bee walked up to him and the two bumped fists. "Yo my man Naruto! How's it hanging?" Bee asked.

Naruto smirked. "Pretty cool Uncle Bee. Good to see you again." The Uzukage said.

"What are you even doing here Naruto?" Omoi asked as he looked around the village. Naruto smirked and straightened his coat. "For your information I'm now Uzukage of Uzushiogakure."

All four of them had their jaws wide open. They had heard that Naruto was banished at least eighteen years ago from Konoha. But they had no idea that this is what he had been up to. "Man you've been busy since all those years ago." Bee said.

Naruto shrugged. "Heh it kept me from being bored. Beside there were a lot people who needed a home. I couldn't just leave them on their own."

Now realizing they were talking to a Kage, Samui ushered the others to bow in his presence. Then she said, "Naruto-san, there is a certain matter that we need to discuss with you. It concerns some of your clansmen who have invaded the borders of the Lightning Country."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I know about that and I assure you we intend to deal with it soon. But you guys must be tired." Then he turned towards one of the Uzu-nin. "Take them to the guest rooms where they can rest for a while. I'll summon them when Granny Tsunade comes." Naruto ordered.


End file.
